The hurt in her heart
by thatdarkplum
Summary: So guys this isn't an original, you can call it a fanfic of a fanfic. The original is titled The one that got away. I was totally in love with the original version of the story. it is my best NaLu fanfic yet. I just had to re-write it, i changed some things and the story won't unfold same as the original.
1. Chapter 1

So guys this isn't an original, you can call it a fanfic of a fanfic. The original is titled **_The one that got away._**

I was totally in love with the original version of the story. it is my best NaLu fanfic yet.

I just had to re write it, i changed some things and the story won't unfold same as the original, i minimized the angst and Lucy's submissiveness. I am not taking any credits for this story cause the original theme wasn't my idea so i give a shout out to * ** _AnimeLover4Ever58_** , even if i don't know them personally.

I corrected as many spelling and tenses error as i could from the original, to enable a more enjoyable read. The change in plot comes mostly towards the chapter 10/11 of the original since the writer didn't complete the story yet, i'm changing it to something i can give a quick, mild, suitable and understanding climax.

I'm sorry fans of this fanfic, if my change to the plot doesn't suit your taste. i had to do this because of the sheer love i have for the theme of this story.

thanks for your understanding.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail nor the the theme of this fanfic. please be unbiased as you read.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia the daughter of the richest business man in Fiore and a 17 year old girl, currently rounding up her time in high school and thinking about going to college to study business management due to her father's will.

Lucy's mother is late and her father doesn't care for her, she also does what she can to avoid the man, anytime she's with him she gets so angry and sad, luckily for her she gets the support she needs from her friends and boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, whom attended the same high school as Lucy.

Lucy's having a birthday party at her house since her father was out of town she was able to have the party at her house. She invited her closest friends and her Natsu's closet friends (levy, Erza, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Lisanna, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus and Grey)

The house was filled with music, drinks and dancing. If Lucy's father was here right now, he'd kill Natsu…yes Natsu because he absolutely hated Natsu and their relationship, he'd say he influenced his daughter to be a rebel.

***********Later that night in Lucy's room**********

After the party Natsu remained with Lucy and he took a little tipsy Lucy up to her room

 _Natsu_ pressed his lips against his blonde haired girlfriend's soft lips. Natsu Dragneel just enjoyed the spectacular moment he was able to swap spit and have his lips locked more than a minute of the first time with Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy's strict father, Jude Heartfilia never allowed Luce any freedom and even less when they were in high school. Natsu rarely gets the chance to have his lips touch his girlfriend's lips nor its skin. But finally, this moment he knew he could do anything what he wanted with her already. Now that Lucy's father has been on a business trip for a week already. And Lucy a little bit drunk after drinking so much with their friends.

Natsu could feel his girlfriend's arms snaking around his waist, and squeezing his shirt a little. The more he could feel that his girlfriend likes what they're doing, the more he was being carried away from being lip locked with her soft lips. Their kiss was just tender and arousing. Natsu couldn't stand being just stuck in the first phase.

As he got more aroused, he had made his decision in taking it to the next level. He slowly laid her on the bed and positioned himself on top of her without breaking the kiss.

"Natsu," Lucy moaned softly.

This time, an aroused Natsu started unzipping his jacket, and made it slip downwards to his muscled arms. After removing his jacket, he slowly stripped off his shirt up to his head, exposing his muscled torso.

Lucy seeing her boyfriend topless suddenly came in her the desire to beg for him. She could feel droplets of sweat streaming down to her neck and her stomach feeling uneasy.

All of the sudden she became speechless that she could just gaze at him and give him the access to freely kiss her, which they haven't done before.

Natsu lifted her body upwards, making her sit in the bed. He cupped her soft cheek. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, causing the blonde to blush as a tomato.

Lucy out of fear of her father and her personal belief had also denied herself sexual pleasure all the years in high school.

Natsu's hand went for her hair bands. He pulled them away from her hair to remove her pigtail, letting her hair down instead.

For him, she looked more beautiful and mature without pigtails. She still had a bit of baby blood in her. This time, his hands went on her back, aiming for the ribbon that holds her dress.

He untied the ribbon of her lilac dress. Slowly, he pulled her dress down to her belly, exposing her strapless bra and large breasts. For him, he thinks he was lucky to have a girlfriend like Lucy who was gifted to have such perfectly carved body.

Natsu laid her back in the bed. But this time, he completely pulled her dress down to her ankles and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

Who wouldn't feel the desire to touch Lucy Heartfilia in underwear only? Natsu didn't waste his time. He started stripping of his jeans as well as his boxer shorts, pulling it down to the carpeted floor of his bedroom.

Lucy was worse than a melting ice the moment she saw her boyfriend without any clothes on to cover up his naked body. Natsu went back on top of her, tackling her neck. But this time, as he snaked his hands on her back to remove her strapless bra, his kisses slowly went down to the valley of breasts.

"Oh, Natsu..." Lucy let out a soft moan from her mouth, while grabbing the bed sheets.

The salmon haired boy has successfully stripped off his girlfriend's bra which gave him the access to her breasts. Natsu attacked her pointy nipples, which suddenly made the blonde moan once again, "Ah!". He sucked her nipples like an infant. While busy playing with her two big mountains, he used his other hand to pull her lacy panties down to her ankles. And as he successfully stripped off every garment that covers up her body, he started positioning himself between her legs. Natsu gave Lucy another kiss before slamming himself inside her. Lucy could feel Natsu's erection touching the thing between her thighs. She felt Natsu's hand caressing her womanhood, teasing her.

Lucy knew it was wrong. Her father will kill both of them once it finds out about what they're about to do. But this is just the chance they have. The once in a lifetime chance to be freed from Jude Heartfilia's sight.

"Natsu," she gasped for air, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, being cliff hanged.

"I'm scared." The blonde answered. "I might get pregnant. And...father will kill us if that happens."

"Shh," Natsu placed a finger on her lips. "Don't worry. I know how to. I can control it. You won't get pregnant and your father won't find out about this. I promise.

Just trust me."

"Okay." Lucy just nodded, and just relaxed herself before Natsu takes her soul.

Lucy whimpered in pain as she felt Natsu going inside her body. She felt like something is being terribly ripped inside her. "Ahh!" She cried.

"Shh. I'm sorry. I'll be gentle." Natsu said and locked his lips with hers once again as he continues digging into her.

She could just wrap her arms around her boyfriend's with her nails dug as she tried to ease the pain. It was surely painful at first, but then she just told herself it'll be in heaven once her walls get loose.

Natsu was feeling more aroused and aroused as he explored her tight virgin walls. At first, he just moved slowly in and out of her.

After a couple of minutes, as Natsu felt Lucy's walls becoming loose little by little. He started moving faster. The bed was shaking so fast as if there was an earthquake.

Their pelvises kept bumping each other. And the room was being filled by moans and groans. Lucy held tight on Natsu the moment she felt like she was instantly taken into heaven. She felt like in a minute her whole body is gonna explode from the intense pleasure she's receiving, as well as Natsu. "Natsu!" She screamed in pleasure.

As what Natsu promised earlier that he knew exactly how to control himself. Because of the intense yet kinky pleasure they're giving each other, Natsu completely

forgot about that promise. They both screamed for each other's name in pleasure as they were about to climax.

"Lucy!" Natsu moaned loudly as he realized he finally reached his climax, and released his shot of load inside her. He slowly removed himself from her body, leaving a dripping white sticky fluid. He landed beside her, panting tiredly. He pulled the blanket to cover up their naked bodies.

"Natsu...I love you." Lucy told him with a pure smile before she falls asleep.

Natsu, instead of saying those three words and eight letters back to his beloved girlfriend. "Thank you for giving me your virginity."

When Lucy thought it was the most romantic night she had with Natsu, it suddenly turned out to be the worst and regretful night and moment she had with Natsu.

Meanwhile, when Lucy was half asleep in the middle of the night...

"Natsu, how was with Lucy? Was she good?" Gray asked.

"She's...so innocent...tight." Natsu answered and burst into laughter.

"You really did it. I can't believe you." Jellal said.

"Okay, Natsu, you won." Laxus sighed, accepting defeat in their bet. "As what I've promised...here's 30,000 jewels for you." Then, he handed Natsu a bundle of money.

"20,000 jewels from me." Followed by Gajeel.

"40,000 jewels.", said Jellal.

"And...50,000 jewels from me. Overall Natsu, you won 140,000 jewels from us." Gray said, and laughter burst between them all.

"Can I have the copy of the video?" Jellal asked, laughing. "Maybe it could educate me in having sex with Erza since she's also a virgin."

"Absolutely!" Gray tossed the video camera at Jellal.

"Hey! You guys already saw it. I'm gonna delete it already." Natsu retorted and aimed for the video camera at Jellal's hand.

"Oh, I thought we were gonna upload it?! Don't be a fun sucker!" Jellal cried and didn't let Natsu snatch the camera from his hands.

They were all alerted when the blonde suddenly mumbled and moved a little. "You guys shut up. You might awake her." Natsu hissed.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, then." Jellal handed the camera back at Natsu. Then, the four boys started going towards the door "Now, it's up to you if you'll tell her about our bet." Gajeel said before leaving the two.

* * *

This is for people familiar with 'the one that got away', there is a little addition and subtraction in every chapter. the overall story line WILL change. so please don't skip any chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later...

"Mom, I'm back!"

Lucy who was doing the dirty dishes in the kitchen heard Nashi from the outside. It was so excited of her to see her daughter again after school.

She quickly stopped the running water by turning off the faucet and wiped her wet hands with a small towel, and made her way out of the kitchen to see her daughter.

The moment she stepped out of the kitchen, the little girl ran to her and leaped into her arms.

"Nashi! How was school today?" She asked, desiring to hear another good news that happened in her daughter's school.

"Mom," the pink haired girl quickly pulled her backpack from her back, unzipped it and pulled out several papers. "I got perfect scores in three subjects. And, mom, look!" She then pulled out a small box on the small pocket of her backpack. After opening the small box, she pulled out her token of being a winner.

"I placed 1st in the spelling bee." The proud and happy mother lifted her daughter, embracing her tightly that she could barely breathe already.

"Oh, Nashi!" She cried in joy. "I'm so proud of you."

"Mom, are we going to an amusement park like you said so if I get good scores in my exams?"

The blonde nodded joyfully, "Yes, sweetie, we are. And, I'll buy you a new doll and the dollhouse I promised to buy for you."

As the two were joyfully hugging each other, a woman as old as Lucy with a long scarlet hair came out from a room. The redhead with a smile folded her arms together the moment she noticed that Nashi must have brought good news to her mother again.

She took a step forward and another towards to them. "Am I missing something good in here?" She asked.

"Aunt Erza, I got perfect scores in my exams. And, I won our spelling bee contest." Nashi excitedly announced to her with a bright smile.

"As expected," Erza says. She does know that Nashi got her mother's intelligence, no wonder she always brings good news to Lucy every time she goes home from school.

Nashi was exactly like Lucy during her years as a student. Lucy always goes home with perfect scores in exams and medals. Lucy never failed to make her mother Layla happy. Well, except for her father Jude who always thinks that her best isn't enough. "Okay, Nashi, since you've achieved a lot this day. I'm gonna have to treat you to a cake."

"Yay!" Nashi jumped excitedly.

"Erza, you don't have to. I'll just buy her myself to." Lucy says out of shyness after receiving lots of help from the redhead mostly during the time of her pregnancy.

Erza didn't even bothered to mind what she said, instead she dragged Nashi on the transparent fridge where she keeps those cakes in her shop. "Don't worry, Luce,

it's my treat." The redhead opened the fridge and allowed the little girl to choose. "What do you want? Red velvet, Chocolate Mousse, Strawberry Cake..."

"Strawberry cake!" Nashi squealed.

"Good pick," Erza agreed to her choice of cake, especially it was her all time favorite cake since childhood.

While Nashi was eating, she was being watched by her mother through the small window of the kitchen. She enjoyed being a mother. No matter how hard it is for her, she was able to go through every struggle she encounters. It was a lot harder for her to be a mother when she was seventeen.

Her father kicked her out of the house and there's no one she could run to. Not even her friends in her school whom she thought were her true friends. She couldn't ask help from a relative because most of her relatives are living out of the country.

Literally, there is really no one there beside her to help her...even the father of her child.

"Nashi is a gifted child. You're lucky to have a child like her." Erza says. Lucy turns around to look at the redhead who spoke. She could just form a curve in her lips in happiness for having Nashi as her daughter.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I take back what I said seven years ago. When I said sleeping with her father was the biggest mistake in my life. That it was the reason why father kicked me out of the house and the other thing Lisanna did, why I have to enter different kinds of job just to raise her and send myself to do a diploma course and why I have to be a mother at a very young age. That I couldn't do what girls at my age did. Because if that night never occurred, I wouldn't

have Nashi."

"I adore you. For how you're able to go through everything just for Nashi. If only Natsu knew..."

Lucy was suddenly stopped when he heard that name again. The name of that man who destroyed her. The man who shattered her heart and dignity.

The man who was the reason why she was called slut by every people she knew in Magnolia.

"Lucy...I was thinking, what if one day you crossed paths with Natsu again and he finds out about Nashi...will he like Nashi? Will he regret what he did to you?" Erza says, bringing up the topic about Natsu again.

"Of course not. I don't think so, knowing Natsu. He's a lazy ass who hates having responsibilities. He thinks that everything around him is just a toy he could play with, and once he's no longer satisfied, he'll just threw everything away.

I cannot assure Nashi will be fine with her father. If ever that day happens, I don't want Nashi to be hurt and disappointed once he finds out what her father is really like."

Erza felt bad for Lucy for falling in love with a jerk. Nobody ever wants to loves jerk. But unfortunately, love is blind. Men might be an angel when you first meet them, but they show their true color after they succeeded in getting what they wanted from you. "I'm sorry, Luce. Still, I hope one day you'll find the right man for you."

Lucy scoffed, "The right man? Who would love someone who got pregnant by an asshole?".

"You never know." Erza just said. "Everyone of us is destined to be with a man who'll accept us for who we are despite a dark past."

Lucy still insisted her belief when it comes to men. "You're just able to say it because your relationship with Jellal is perfect. I guess you wouldn't understand because you ain't wearing my shoes.

I just hope Jellal won't be like his best friend. Anyway, let's not talk about Nashi's father anymore."

Erza shrugged, hopelessly giving up on making Lucy believe in love again who was once shattered by the man whom she loved and trusted with her whole heart.

Lucy was kind of traumatized from what happened to her after she whole heartedly gave her heart and trust to the man she first loved. Especially, after she gave herself.

She never thought one amazing and romantic night would make her tomorrow a nightmare. She doesn't want to entrust herself to any man anymore.

She is not the kind of girl who's waiting for the so called right man to come at the right time as those other hopeless romantic girls. For her, she had enough already. After all the pain she experienced.

For her, being with Nashi is enough. She doesn't need a boyfriend or a husband anymore because she already has a wonderful child who always makes her smile.

"I trust Jellal. I love him, so I do trust him. I know he'll never hurt me or cheat on me." Erza says confidently.

"Even if he once made out with his ex girlfriend in public during your second anniversary with him." Lucy blurted, but she quickly took it back for she know that it might offend Erza. "I I'm sorry! I didn't mean to "

"Oh no, it's okay. Gray and Gajeel did admit to me that the reason why is because Jellal was longing for me that time when I was away during our anniversary. Jellal got drunk because of them, and when he saw his ex girlfriend Ultear at the bar, he thought it was me. Of course, I got mad and regretted being with Jellal.

I broke up with him because I was angry. But when I found out the truth and with Jellal proving it was me whom he truly love. I gave him a second chance, for us to start over. And, we got back together just a month after I broke up with him. The point is Erza, happenings like that doesn't really mean it is the mark of the end of a relationship.

Sometimes love and how strong we are are just being tested. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be." Erza explained, giving the best advice she could give her shattered best friend.

Lucy suddenly let out a sarcastic laugh. "I couldn't imagine Natsu one day, explaining why he did that to me. And, I'll believe him, and then we'll get back together and so we could live happily ever after! But Erza, I'll tell you one thing. If Natsu says that he just did it because he was having some fun, I swear I'm gonna tie him to a tree, cut off his balls and feed it to the goats, and tell him how jerk and asshole he is.

" Erza laughed along with her.


	3. Chapter 3

The night after Lucy got home from working at Erza's cake/coffee shop as the manager; she was smiled as she watched Nashi sleep deep.

She felt so happy and thankful to have her. Nashi served as her light and guide to get through every struggle she faced before. If it wasn't for Nashi she would be all alone living by herself, lonely and without a family.

At least with Nashi, she had lots of reasons to work hard. For her wants, needs and as well as for her future.

Nashi never fails to make her happy and proud. Even if she was crying due to heavy problems, Nashi was there to cheer her up in the best way a little kid could do.

Lucy kept staring at her daughter. Nashi is a carbon copy of her when she was a little child. But Nashi got her father's hair, almost like the color of a salmon but with a shade of pink.

As for Nashi's main personality, mostly she got it from her father. Jolly and so cheerful all the time that she becomes a good vibe to other people around her.

One of the main reasons why Lucy couldn't still forget Natsu is that aside from that jerk being Nashi's father, Natsu's personality is exactly like Nashi's.

Nashi perfectly projects her father.

She couldn't believe what Natsu did to her. He disgraced her.

With that, Lucy wasn't able to stop herself from reminiscing the day she met her daughter's father up to the day that jerk shattered her heart...

7 years ago, Lucy Heartfilia, a known girl in the continent of Fiore for being the only daughter of the Heartfilia couple, hence, the heiress of Jude Heartfilia's businesses and riches.

She unexpectedly crossed paths with Natsu Dragneel at a cafe somewhere in the romantic city of Magnolia where lovers are mostly found.

"Oh, miss! I'm dreadfully sorry! I didn't mean to bump you, a and spill my coffee on your clothes." The salmon haired boy apologized, doing the best way he could to deal with the Heartfilia heiress whom he spilled with his coffee.

The pinknette expected a mad reaction, but the blonde didn't even manage to at least yell at him. "I it's okay. But, oh my god, m my dad will kill me." She said with her voice stuttering while panicking inside her. "Dad will call me clumsy and ungraceful again, and "

"Don't worry. I'll help you clean up, or get you new clothes before you get home." Natsu said kindly, showing his gentlemanly side to the Heartfilia heiress.

"A are you sure? W won't I bother you?" The blonde asked.

"No, you won't, I swear. Come on, I'll get you a new dress." Natsu gently pulled the beautiful stranger's hand whom he spilled with his coffee.

"Wait!" Lucy Heartfilia struggled from him. "I i barely know you."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm 16 years old and I'm just a year older than you. I study at Fairy Tail, I'm a basketball player and I used to compete with the basketball team of Love and Lucky High last month, where you are studying." He suddenly introduced himself which surprised her.

"Y you know where I'm studying?"

"Yeah. How could I not know? You're famous. I read articles about you and your family in magazines and newspapers." He says. The blonde was kind of surprised for realizing she really is famous because of the family she has been. "Is that so?"

"Well, if you don't want to come with me for you don't trust me, it's fine. I just wanna help you clean up and get a new dress. Your dress seems so expensive and I just want to replace with a new one.

" Natsu said, but with a shy voice this time while he scratched his head a little.

The Heartfilia appreciated the stranger's kindness. Though she was always reminded about not trusting strangers despite their kindness, there's a part of her inside telling her that the guy she just bumped isn't the kind of stranger everyone is fearing to trust. "S sure." She formed a curve in her lips the moment she had made her decision of giving the boy a chance to make up to her after staining her expensive dress.

The Heartfilia had no idea that it officially started the new chapter of her life with Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy might have told herself that she regretted that day when she gave her trust to Natsu, but then she realized it wasn't that regretful. Because if she hadn't met

Natsu, she wouldn't have a wonderful child with her. But she still cannot deny the fact that until now there's a part of her saying that she shouldn't have fallen in love which jerk like him.

So she wouldn't have to go through those hardships before like having her heart completely shattered as well as her dignity as woman.

Weeks have passed by since the day Lucy Heartfilia bumped with Natsu Dragneel in a coffee shop. There's a part inside Lucy that she kind of misses the guy who didn't just buy her a new expensive dress, but after they went shopping, that guy also took her in some places she's never been because her father forbade her.

She had no idea how she got into that places with a guy she just met. She had never been with a man for more than an hour. But spending the day with Natsu felt like a blind date for her already.

That's why when they finally said goodbye to each other at the end of the day, she suddenly wished deep inside of her to see that boy again. She wasn't expecting to see Natsu again, until...

"Lucy, go out with me!"

Lucy just heard a voice coming from the middle of the road while she was walking with her friend Michelle. She was shocked to see Natsu standing while there are lots lf vehicles passing by him.

"Natsu!" She yelled, panicking that he might get hit by a vehicle. "Get out of there! Are you trying to kill yourself!?"

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu once shouted for her name. "I like you!"

The blonde was just struck from what he said. At first, she wondered how could a guy easily like a girl whom he just met? She thought, is it just because she is known, rich, beautiful and hot? But if it is, would Natsu risk his life of getting hit by a vehicle just for her to notice him?

"Please...go out with me!" He suddenly yelled, which made the blonde's heart skip a beat.

"W what?! Are you crazy?! You're going to kill yourself in exchange of asking me out?!"

"If you won't go out with me, I better die in this road right now! So, please, go out with me! Is it a yes or no?"

Lucy started panicking. What if Natsu meant what he said, and he might die just because of some cold answer she'll give him.

"Please, Lucy! I'm willing to get hit by a car just to go out with you !"

Lucy suddenly screamed when a fast car almost hit Natsu. "Natsu!"

"Please!"

"O okay, fine! I -i'll go out with you!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Say it! Shout it!"

"I wanna go out with you!"

Lucy will never forget the day she just took herself into a new level of being with a guy. That moment when she completely allowed Natsu Dragneel in her life, it was when her life started to fall down as well as to drift apart with her own family and better future.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu Dragneel just relaxed his body by sitting on his and his wife's king sized bed and leaning his back towards its headboard. Instead of cuddling with his wife

Lisanna Strauss Dragneel after 'making love', he'd rather finish take care of those documents he needed to submit first thing in the morning. There, without caring that their clothes are all scattered on the floor and both of them still half naked, he just kept on typing and typing.

Seconds later, the white haired girl in barber's cut was finally awakened by the consistent noise of those keypads that were being tapped by her husband. The moment she saw him with his laptop, she already knew that he was doing his work. Not browsing websites or browsing news feeds of social media site, but work.

Lisanna, as a workaholic person as well as Natsu, she still buys herself some time to do what she wants. All she just has to maintain is her time management for her to have some free time with herself and friends as well.

But her husband, ever since he finally got promoted as the CEO of his stepmother's company.

Lisanna is also the CEO of the company her deceased parents passed to her, but Natsu as a workaholic person is jut too much already.

Natsu rarely party or hang out with his friends ever since he got the promotion. He isn't the party animal and out going Natsu anymore. For the past seven years, every relatives and friends of Natsu hardly recognize him now.

Lisanna moved closer to her husband and leaned her head against its bare muscled shoulder. "It's midnight." She says, trying to make him notice her. "We should be sleeping already."

Without looking, Natsu at least gave her a response. He just kept on doing whatever he has to do on his laptop. "Was I bothering you? You can sleep first, you know.

I'll just do this in the living room." He said almost barking it out.

Lisanna isn't surprised anymore from the kind of response and treatment her husband gave her. She got used to it already. Natsu being cold and trying to be distant from her.

She did understand why though. She knew it was her fault why.

"Natsu...I want to sleep with you, just this night. Cause you've spent the whole week sleeping at your brothers' house and last week you were on a business trip." She attempted to cuddle him again, with her arms lingering around Natsu's arm this time.

"We already had sex, like you wanted. And you're asking for something again? Please just go to sleep and stop pestering me" Natsu scoffed angrily. "You know I can only stand spending a night with you for a week. If we weren't spouses, I wouldn't even be able to sleep or spend a night with you."

Lisanna could just gulp, as if she is forcing herself to swallow every harsh word from Natsu. She hated whenever Natsu keeps reminding her of what she did that she couldn't undo anymore no matter how good she is to him as a wife. So she just tried diverting into another topic.

"Natsu...I i just spoke to my parents and your stepmother as well last night when they invited me for a cup of tea." She started. "Since we are at the age of twenty-five and twenty-four already, they said they'll be expecting a child already by next year.

As Natsu heard her story regarding what they talked about, he isn't sure of what is the right reaction or the perfect reaction of what Lisanna said. He knew Lisanna.

He knew she would do everything just to secure their marriage even though she knew it wouldn't last for much longer, since he is unhappy with it.

Unhappy for he didn't have the chance to pick his own bride. Who would want to have their spouse chosen for them by their parents? In his case, he thinks it's a bit worse, cause it was his stepmother who keeps on dictating what he should do and not do in his life.

He was only condoning her for the main time because he had nothing to lose.

Natsu's been planning to divorce Lisanna just after their parents die or retire.

"So, you want us to have a child this instant?" Natsu scoffed once again. "I just became the CEO, so are you. You do know how it is full of duties and responsibilities don't you?

We are lucky to be a CEO at our age. We don't have to go through working from a coffee courier to manger and all those steps. I suggest let us not waste this opportunity.

Let's strive first for our companies and maintain the good reputation it had for years. A child? Are you kidding me? don't make me delve into more reasons why I wouldn't want to have a child!" Out of sudden annoyance, he just quickly fixed his laptop and put it back on the nightstand.

Lisanna lets go of his arm. Instead, she held Natsu's shoulders and forced a direct eye contact. "But if we have a child, won't it make us happy though? Our children could serve as our inspiration to strive for the company's best which they'll be inheriting someday. We could be a happy family, you know."

"Family?" Natsu laughed, taking what she said as some sort of joke. "You know, Lisanna...our marriage isn't gonna work anyway. Sooner or later, you'll want to divorce me too.

You don't love me...you just want to gain my forgiveness and bring back the old us. But I'm telling you, I never loved you. We were just childhood friends that's all.

Not a childhood sweetheart, but just plain old playmates"

Natsu just stood up from the bed and started picking up his clothes that were scattered on the floor. For now, he decoded that he wanted to avoid Lisanna again,

just to avoid arguments as well. Lisanna was left silent on the bed for a minute while Natsu is putting back his clothes and arranging his things at work.

"Is it because of her?" Lisanna asked out of the blue. Natsu was stopped for a moment, silenced. He knew exactly who Lisanna was referring to.

Natsu did not respond, he just continued fixing his stuff. It is quite unusual for Natsu Dragneel to fix and organize his stuffs, but at this moment he felt like doing so just to at least ignore Lisanna who keeps reminding him of his past.

Lisanma stood up and grabbed the robe from the clothes stand. She walked towards to Natsu. "Tell me...is it "

"Shut up!" Natsu cut her off. Lisanna could just gasp in shock and take several steps backwards away from him for she wouldn't want to see him all fired up in anger.

"Lisanna...don't get me angry, most of what happened was your fault!, so don't get me started on the past".

Sorry if I usually brought up what you did before, but to tell me directly about it, it's too much. She is somewhere else already and she isn't a part of my life anymore.

It took me a long time before I got over her, so don't you make me realize that she is a lot more worth loving than you."

Natsu hissed.

"Oh, I knew it! You're still thinking about that slut all this time! You're wishing you could have married her instead of me?! Like that would happen!" Lisanna yelled.

"So you're still in love with her!"

Natsu clenched his fists to suppress himself from doing something he'd regret. Don't you dare call her a slut! I only see one in front of me…I'll leave you to think about who it is!

"Don't yell at me Natsu! And don't walk away, we aren't done talking."

Natsu!?

Natsu grabbed for his purse and car keys. "Let's cut this crap already, Lisanna. It's getting nowhere." Then, he started walking towards the door out of the bedroom down to the garage.

Natsu didn't care anymore if he couldn't drive properly at night for he has motion sickness, but all he wanted for now is to be somewhere all alone.

He just left Lisanna dumbfounded and angry at their house, while he just made his way to the place where his father Igneel and him used to hang out and talk about their problems.

But since his father is dead, he'll just have to cope with his problems all by himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu didn't mind those eardrum breaking noise made by those people who are partying and dancing wildly on the dance floor. Plus, the loud music one cannot

escape from unless they exit the nightclub. Natsu just gave his full attention at his second shot of vodka he ordered.

As usual, he doesn't feel like going home at the condominium where he and Lisanna have settled together. He'd rather go on a one or two week business trips or

spend a night at his half brothers' house, than being with Lisanna. No one can blame him for preferring to do those instead, for he never wanted to be with Lisanna

in the first place. Being the son of parents who are rich is not easy. Not that his job or future is already decided by his parents, but even the woman she must love

and marry whether he liked it or not.

Lisanna was his childhood friend. They got along with each other well and became good friends not only because of their fathers, but they both HAD the

same interests and hobbies. During their kindergarten and grade school days, both of them didn't have lots of friends neither notice by most people. Natsu is seen as

a naughty and idiotic kid. His fellow schoolmates didn't like him that much. Lisanna is seen as a spoiled little brat by most that's why he didn't have any friend

aside from Natsu. They literally spent their whole childhood with each other. But things officially changed when Lisanna's parents died before their Freshman year. Mirajane and Elfman, her elder siblings, lived with their grandparents' on their mother's side. But Lisanna chose to live with her aunt and uncle

where she was offered the opportunity to study in a high standard university. Lisanna leaving Magnolia resulted their friendship to drift apart. Natsu felt like he is

no longer that special to Lisanna like before for she has found new friends who fits her interests and personality a lot better. But Natsu didn't let himself be

depressed for a long time just he drifted apart with his childhood friend. He did his beat to develop his personality by being friendly and helpful so he would gain

friends for he knew high school life is way different from grade school days. He made friends with Gray who was his rival as well, with Jellal, Gajeel and Laxus.

Inside three and a half years of not hearing anything about Lisanna, he managed to finally get over the childhood friendship they had. He had a different life without

Lisanna hanging around with him all the time up to the point he started dating Lucy. But he encountered another change in his life that could possibly last for a

lifetime already...when Lisanna came back to his life...

"Sir, what seems to your problem this time?" The bartender asked, who've known Natsu for being a regular customer already.

Natsu took a sip from his drink before answering. "As usual, stress from work, slutty secretaries and...Lisanna." He answered and forced a soft laugh.

"Oh," the bartender could just nod his head. "Is there anything new? You'd kill yourself ready from getting yourself drunk with the same problems all over again.

Can't you really work with it out with your wife?"

Natsu hungrily craved for more sips of his vodka. He is just tired from answering the same question all over again. His answer has always been the same as well ever

since.

Lisanna may used to be the one and only and special friend he has before, but that doesn't conclude he can easily open his heart for her. He never intended or

Fantasied about being with the right girl for him.

He is Natsu Dragneel, and he hated women. For him, women are crack whores who only want men for money and a better future, just like his stepmother.

Before he met Lucy, he dated lots of girls that he could barely remember all the names. He sees women like some kind of toy that he could easily throw away once

he's tired and sick of it already. He thinks women are selfish, social climbers and materialists that are willing to be or give anything for material things and their

status symbol even if their own dignity depends on it. But when he met Lucy, it just suddenly changed his views on women. Sadly, his new view on women didn't

last for long when Lucy was gone...

"Lucy never loved you! It was just an infatuation because you made her experience those things she shouldn't be doing. You are just a rat in her life! You're not the

right guy for her

Those words kept echoing in his mind again. But somewhere deep in his mind he knew it wasn't true

"How does it feel like seeing Lucy with another man?! That was the man she truly loved not you!" Jude Heartfilia batted those harsh words at him. He could still

remember how those two men who are working for Jude Heartfilia held him tight while being 'verbally' abused. It wasn't just simply a one on one insult wherein

Jude scores the most, but he keeps batting words that he won't be able to swallow. "You think you'll be able to escape from what you have done to her!?"

As the memory keeps rushing back to him, his grip on the thin wine glass tightened.

He could still remember how Jude held the torch on his hand. "Strip off his shirt." He ordered his two goons. The two men did what they're told to do so. They

forcibly stripped off his shirt with Natsu unable to do anything. He could barely fight that time. The goons held him tighter this time for they knew what Jude was about

to do with the guy who destroyed his daughter. "You used to impress Lucy through doing fire magic tricks. Well...this time I'd like you to see this fire trick of mine."

Then, he gave helpless Natsu an evil smirk. The next thing Natsu knew is that he felt like being burned down in hell along with the other sinners.

Jude mercilessly dipped the torch on his bare back. "Ahhhhhh!" Natsu just knelt on the floor while screaming and crying in pain. He wanted to run away, but those

two heartless goons kept on holding him tight as his whole back was being burned. "Take this!" This time Jude brushed the burning torch on his nape that it burned

few small strands of hair above.

After Jude was done torturing him with fire, he let out a sadistic laugh. The two goons freed him by pushing his body on the floor, resulting him to helplessly kiss the

ground. He felt his whole body in pain, He couldn't even move a muscle. That's what you get for messing up with the wrong man. You

think fighting for your love for Lucy would make me want to accept you in her life?! No! Cause you are one piece of trash she shouldn't be with!"

Natsu started trembling in anger and hatred as he kept on recalling that memory. His grip on the wineglass gets tighter.

"This is what ambitious jerks like you deserve." Jude spitted on his burned back. Natsu felt like he just wanted to die that time. It was a good thing the fire from the

torch isn't that strong or else it could have been a third degree burn already. "Are you all fired up now, Natsu? Well, take this for now, to cool off your burn." Jude

said, then gave the goon a signal to splash a bucket of cold water with chunks of ice cubes on Natsu. "Ahhhh!" He let out another

eardrum breaking scream helplessly. His whole body officially became numb. Before he lose consciousness, Jude even ordered his two goons to beat him up.

When Jude and his goons were done torturing him, they just threw Natsu's body on the curb of the house father, Igneel Dragneel, who lives with its wife. They left

him shirtless so the first thing his family would see are the second degree burn on his whole back up to his neck and wounds, bruises and scars.

Igneel came out of the door, and found his own son laying unconscious and helplessly on the curb. "Natsu? Natsu!" He quickly lifts up his son's body to check him

out. "Natsu, son, please wake up!" He cried.

"D-dad?" Natsu regained a bit consciousness and strength to at least speak.

"Natsu, who did this to you?! I swear I'm gonna make them pay!"

"Papa...I'm sorry...I...broke the promise I made to you. I hurt Lucy..."

Out of anger, Natsu suddenly broke the wineglass into half. Those small shattered glasses dug on the flesh of his hands. "Sir!" The bartender gasped shockingly after

witnessing.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for it." Natsu apologized, and lets go of the broken wine glass from his hand. Shattered glass pieces were dug on his flesh, causing

blood to stream down to his wrists. The pain he is feeling as of this moment is nothing compared from being left and forgotten by the woman she used to love the most, rejected by family and the night Jude Heartfilia gave him a taste of his own medicine.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Dragneel?" A blonde secretary opened the glass door, and entered the CEO's office.

"Yes?" Natsu asked without even looking, he just kept on continuing his business with his laptop and paperworks.

"Mr. Heartfilia came to see you." The secretary informed. Natsu suddenly stopped what he was doing. "Oh...send him in alright." Then, an evil smirk

appeared on his face. He remembered once again, that it has been seven years since the last time they faced one on one. During their last encounter, he was

nothing. He couldn't prove himself to the Heartfilia no matter what he did for he is only a teenager who wasn't a fan of responsibilities. But here is he, already a CEO

of the company at the age of twenty five.

As his secretary left the room, the blonde-haired middle aged man entered his office. Jude Heartfilia.

"Good morning, Mr. Heartfilia. I suppose you came here to hand me the title deeds of your mortgaged properties and companies. And...how will you pay your

current debt which is 10,000,000 jewels? Through cash or check?"He asked and sat at his desk while tapping his fingers.

All jude Heartfilia could say was, "I've got the title deeds."

"What about the 10,000,000 jewels? Excuse me, sir, don't tell me that your bank account was hacked again, somebody stole it from one of your safes or you lost a million to a casino again?"

Jude suddenly became speechless. Not knowing how would he be able to stand for himself now that he already mortgaged everything he owns. Nothing was left with

him already, not a cent in his bank accounts. He is completely bankrupted. "Mr. Dragneel..."

"You can call me, Natsu. Since it's just the two of us talking. Don't be so formal. You can still call me like what you used to call me before." Natsu said with plastered

fake smile on his face.

"Natsu..." Jude sighed hopelessly. "Please, don't sue me. Give me more time to pay. I don't have money anymore. I already mortgaged all my properties, there's

nothing left with me anymore." He pleaded in the humblest way he could.

Natsu scoffed at him. "Pardon me, Mr. Heartfilia, but it's not like we've been so strict in giving you those due dates of payment. We've been so considerate. I've

been considerate for I know your company's income has really been decreasing these past few years. I'm afraid I can no longer consider someone who got

bankrupted for losing the money with some idiotic business partner and casino. If you won't be able to pay the 10,000,000 jewels within two weeks, I'm sorry but

we're gonna have to sue you, sir."

Jude suddenly lost his humbleness to the pinknette. Oh, Natsu, will you please not take this personally? It's so unprofessional of you to have me pressured so much for a 10,000,000 jewel. It is clearly obvious you are taking this as tour revenge against me."

Natsu grabbed the lighter and cigarette next to his paperworks. He lights up a cigarette, and puffs a smoke before making a response. "I don't have personal stuffs

when it comes to business and what if I was don't you think you deserve it? .

What's concerns me is that you pay for the bloody debt you owe the company for the past two years already? You are being unprofessional. How come you

lost 30,000,000 jewels our company invested for your company in a casino?"

"Mr. Dragneel, I am telling you, the money was stolen in my safe!"

"Oh, stolen?" Natsu nodded slowly and forced a sarcastic laugh. "So...you were probably expecting my stepmother to be in this office for the CEO. You were

expecting she'd be the one you'd get to talk to and beg for a longer due date of payment. You thought could persuade her by saying, "It's just 10,000,000 jewels'. Well, unfortunately, I'm the new CEO. So, I am giving you two weeks to pay. If you won't be able to do so...I'm sorry we're gonna have to sue you."

Jude just nodded, speechless and dumbfounded. He left the office in silence, but Natsu deep inside felt like as if he unlocked another life goal. "You're about to have

a worst nightmare, Mr. Heartfilia." He chuckled softly while puffing a smoke.

 _With Lucy;_

"Erza, are you sure you'll be leaving Bosco this week?" Lucy asked, while cleaning the wooden floor of the house with a vacuum cleaner. "How long will you be

gone?"

Erza who's busy dressing up dolls with Nashi answered, "Yeah, I'll be leaving by Monday. Jellal's arrival is due on Monday morning. I took the flight that arrives at

the same time with him. You know, so I could surprise him there at the airport."

"Have nice trip and time with Jellal." Lucy says.

"What about you? Aren't you planning to go visit Magnolia again? Even just for once?" Erza asked.

"I'd love to but...you know what happened to me at Magnolia. I have a very bad image to some of the folks there, and besides...I can't go back home

anymore. This is my home already. Both Nashi and I. I don't intent on looking back at those bad things and events that happened."

"You have a point though. Well, if they talk about it all over again, it just proves how immature people are, I don't think they'll even remember anymore"

"Hmm...I guess so. Maybe sometime, I'll try to visit. If I need to -that is" She was suddenly cut off when she heard a mailman's whistle from doors. The mailman

dropped the letter on the floor. He started looking at those letters to see if ever there's something aside from bills for her. Until...

Dear Lucy,

Please come back to Magnolia as soon as possible...I need you.

Jude Heartfilia.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lucy, are you really sure about this?" Erza asked as they were sitting in the long bench where

passengers are waiting to board.

"Uh, yes?" Lucy answered, still unsure if the decision she'll about to make is right.

She was only going back because she feared something bad might have happened to her father.

There are lots of happenings, people and things she doesn't want to look back at that city anymore.

Magnolia City may be the city of romance and dreams for most, but for her, it is

where she have fallen into the deepest darkness of her life. She managed to forget and re open a new chapter of her life when she moved to the country of Bosco

with the help of her ex fiancé, Sting. Sting was the man whom she was supposed to fall for and marry, but she didn't have such feelings for him. She had her eyes

on Natsu. She was madly in love with Natsu, which angered her father because his plans in improving their business through her getting married wouldn't be a success.

Fortunately for them, Sting understood that they loved each other and no matter what, their love will always weigh a lot. But Lucy asked herself all of the

sudden, "Did Natsu ever love me when he was having a bet with my dignity?".

Lucy admitted she hates her father, but on the other hand she still cares about him. Her father may be so unreasonably strict, stupidly possessive, obsessively arrogant and most of all an uncaring father, but

still she believes there's a part of her father that is still humane She did wonder why her father needed her so much this time. She

wondered how much everything might have changed. Was her father doing well at his businesses? How was their house, her

old stuffs? Did her father throw her remaining things away? And, she wondered if ever her father's health is still stable for these past seven years. She recalled one time

about eight years ago, the doctor saying that someday or later if her father will not be able to maintain its health, he could suffer from a cardiac arrest or heart

attack. What she has been wondering is why her father won't directly tell her why he needed her so much? Maybe he couldn't just express it through a telegram?

And why was the address her father told her to come was not the address of their house or their other properties?

"You should be sure, Luce. It's been a while since you last saw your father. And, when you go back, there's a huge possibility everything from your past will haunt

you again." Erza reminded. "And you know...what if you cross paths with Natsu?"

Lucy sighed before responding to the redhead. "Well, I don't care, actually...if Natsu finds out about Nashi. He's the father, I realized I shouldn't deprive

Nashi from meeting her father whom she has been longing ever since she was born. But ! I swear if Natsu tries to steal Nashi away from me, then he'll feel my wrath for what he did to me."

"Well, we can't assure Natsu won't do something stupid or bad? We can no longer base it from his personality cause he might have change a lot, especially since it's been

seven years." Erza said and continued "Sometimes I also wonder how he could live with himself all these years after what happened. Now it makes sense based on what jellal told me, they aren't close anymore, I think he let his past go."

"That's sad, but...why are we talking about him anyway?!" Lucy groaned. "It's not like I'm planning to butt into his life again."

"Nah, you never know..." Erza giggled. Then, moved her ear close to hers. "You two might reconcile and be a happy family." She whispered.

"Ugh! Stop with your fairy tale fantasies, Erza." Lucy could just roll her eyes. "Natsu, he is different from Jellal, okay?"

"Alright, alright, I'm just kidding. Let's just shut the hell up before Nashi realizes we're talking about her father."

They both stopped talking , when they finally heard their flight being paged already to proceed to the designated terminal.

"This is it..." Lucy whispered before she walks together the boarding passengers along with Erza and Nashi.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Right after the plane landed to the airport of Magnolia City and claimed their baggages, Lucy still feels nervous to go back. Even though she has already made it

there, she couldn't deny the fact that she is still afraid of what might have changed on the new life she has started all by herself with Nashi.

"Mom, I just remembered, I thought you were going to take me at the amusement park at Bosco? Why are we here?" Nashi asked, while pulling her small pink

suitcase along with the her mom and Erza.

"We are going to see your grandpa." Lucy answered. "We are still going to an amusement park. I know a nice amusement park here; it was one of my best hangouts." She added, referring to the amusement park where Natsu first took her out on a date, and where they often spent time together.

Meanwhile, just near where the three were walking. The salmon haired boy, Natsu, was walking along with the passengers who just got off the last flight. Natsu was

about to head towards the area where Lucy and Nashi were walking.

"You know, Erza. You can live with Jellal and I for the meantime at my old apartment. If ever you can't stay at your father's place." Erza spoke.

"Thanks, but like you, I won't be staying for a long time in this city. Nashi and I have a life and routine at Bosco." Lucy replied. "If father really needs us to be with

him, we'll just have him live with us at Bosco. There's no way I'll be permanently living in this place again."

Just when Lucy and Natsu are about to see each other, a big cart of luggages passed by between them, preventing them from seeing each other. Natsu just kept on walking farther away from them.

"Natsu!" A pre teen boy who just exits from the terminal gate, excitedly approached Natsu .

"Romeo!" He approached his step brother with their brotherly handshake.

"How was your one week camping at Bosco?" He asked.

"Good. I had a blast. I wish we had more days and weeks at camping." Romeo answered. Natsu assisted him with his suitcase and duffel bag, and continue walking

at the exit, where he would have been able to see Lucy.

"Jellal!" Erza quickly grabbed a blue haired man who was walking with the other passengers. The bluenette thought it was some flirty woman who was going to pull a 'I know you' card on him, but it turned to be his girlfriend. "Erza?! Why are you ?" He was surprised.

"Yes! I was going to surprise you. I took the flight with the same date and time as your flight." She giggled, then tackled his lips whom she missed tasting for a long

time. "Oh my god, I missed you so much."

"Ew." Nashi groaned in disgust with her nose wrinkled.

"Come on, Nashi. They look cute." Lucy whispered.

Natsu and Lucy could have seen each other already if it weren't for Romeo, and Erza and Jellal.

Jellal pulled away from the kiss. "Alright, alright, we can do this later at the apartment. There's a kid!" He freaked out a little, feeling awkward to be making out in

front of Lucy and an innocent child.

"Hey," Jellal greeted them. "They're with you, honey?" He asks the redhead. Lucy was surprised Jellal wasn't able to at least recognize her as his beat friend's ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah, Jellal. This is Lucy, and her daughter Nashi." Erza introduced, avoiding to mention their relativity to Natsu for the meantime. Lucy waved at him a little as

well as Nashi, to greet him back.

"Lucy?" Jellal started to think and refresh his memory. "Lucy, Lucy...I think I recognize you."

Lucy and Erza exchanged looks. Erza through eye contact, asks for Lucy's permission to fully introduce her to him. Lucy just gave her a small nod. "Jellal," Erza

cleared her throat before speaking. "This is Lucy Heartfilia, for your information. Ring a bell?" Finally, Erza mentioning the blonde's last name, he was able to

recognize her. "Lucy oh! Y you were...Natsu's ", he gasped surprisingly.

"Yeah, she is, honey." Erza cut him off. "You know, it's actually a long story. Maybe we could just talk about it somewhere and some time."

"Thanks, Erza." Lucy forced a smile, then.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy and Nashi stepped down from the taxi cab they rode on their way to the address given by Jude. It was a good thing Lucy was still able to recognize the streets

of Magnolia, despite its huge improvements and renovations. There are more commercial establishments than before. More cafés and restaurants where couples

will often spend time with each other. What surprised her is that some streets of Magnolia have turned into a canal with boats just like in Venice. She wouldn't be

surprised anymore if lovers in the so called city of romance will increase.

She slowly walked towards to the doorway of the old and rotten house. It doesn't look like a normal rental house or building, but it's more like an abandoned house

already. But she could tell someone is living in. There are lights and hanged clothes on the window. The house is not on the crowded part of Magnolia where there

are lots of people walking by. There aren't even lots of business establishments or apartments. Mostly are cheap houses, abandoned houses and some trailers where

some homeless people live. She wondered why her father would make her come at a place like this. She could still recall how her father hated her going to places

like this. She wondered if her father truly lived here. She didn't want to believe it, it wasn't possible. They were rich. It's impossible for her father to lose all of his businesses and properties.

She finally pressed the doorbell with her index finger. She just took a deep breath on whatever will meet her as the door opens. "Mom, why are we here?" Nashi

curiously asks.

"We'll just meet with your grandpa." She answers in a calm voice.

Finally, the door slowly creaked open.

The man she saw was completely unrecognizable.

The man whom she used to see wearing the most expensive brands of tuxe and shoes. The man whom she used to see with a neat haircut and little or no facial hair. The man whom she used to see living in a palace like mansion.

Is now wearing rug like clothes. Has unclean long haircut and long facial hair. And is now living in some abandoned and rotten house.

"Lucy..."

"F father?" Lucy gasped in shock that she could barely imagine it was her own father.

"I thought you'd ignore my letter. I thought you won't come back anymore." Jude couldn't think of anything to do with his daughter standing right in front of him, but just to hug her tight after

so many years. Lucy didn't mind how filthy he was, she just suddenly felt the urge she wanted to hug her father.

Later on, Jude made Lucy and his granddaughter sit in the old couch inside the house where they could talk about everything.

"I started to lose everything when you were gone. Sting's parents rejected the proposal as it was officially announced the engagement was called off. I suddenly lost motivation in running my businesses, knowing I no longer had my daughter with me.

I mean, how can I even work for your future when you are gone?

Lucy cut in quickly mad at what her father was saying, "dad don't say it like I died, you kicked me out remember? You didn't even bother to look for me. so in other words you didn't and don't care".

"I know I wronged you and I'm sorry for that Lucy. But right now I just need someone to talk to, someone that's family, please listen to what I have to say".

Lucy nodded while jude continued with his speech.

My choices destroyed me, I couldn't think straight anymore. I had so many business partners, that one of them betrayed me. A business partner of mine took millions of money which was invested by the Conbolt's company. And now,

I owe them ten million jewels." Jude explained.

"T ten million? W what about our other properties? Our lands at the province? Our farms? Our other businesses?" Lucy unbelievably asked.

"I'm sorry...I got depressed when I realized it was different without you. A year after I kicked you out of the house, I felt so lonely and depressed that I cope so I kept on going to casinos...where I lost most of our money, savings and properties.

I lost our other properties and businesses because I had to mortgage them to those people whom I have debts, including to Enno Conbolt." Jude continued, and avoiding to mention Natsu to his daughter. He couldn't stand to hurt her feelings more than he already did.

"B but how are you gonna to pay for it? I don't have that kind of money. It's a large amount of money!" Lucy said feeling worried that her dad was in trouble.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. It was all my fault. But...I did not make you come here to help me pay for my debts...I just want to see you. You're the only one I have and I realized that too late.

I realized you'll always be worth more than those riches I had. I hope you'll be able to forgive me after everything I've did."

Lucy moved towards her father. "Father, to be honest...I never liked you, you were always so mean. You've always pushed me away and always made me feel your businesses and

riches were a lot more important than I was, but I'm glad you finally realized your mistakes. Father, I have long since forgiven you but it might take a while to gain my thrust. I hope on the long run we're able to fix our relationship as a family despite what happened, just like when we were all together with mum.

Maybe losing everything happened for a reason. To strengthen our relationship as family. Like what mother always says, right?"

"You're really like your mother, Lucy. Forgiving, understanding, kind and family oriented. I'm proud of you." His father praised her, and gave her an embrace once again. Lucy unclasped from her father's embrace. "Father, by the way, this is Nashi, your granddaughter." She introduced the little pinknette beside her.

"Hey, there, Nashi." Jude greeted her.

"Hello, grandpa, it's nice to finally meet you." Nashi smiled.

Jude thought "so this is Natsu's child, she's so pretty. I really did hurt them. I hope Natsu can forgive me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr. Dragneel?"

"Yes?" He asked while doing work on his laptop.

"I came to...please you." The brunette said in a flirtatious tone .

"Oh," Natsu nodded. "Want a salary increase and bonus?" He chuckled. The curvy brunette sat on her boss's lap and wrapped her arms around its nape. "Yes, sir.

I'm going out to drink with my high school buddies tonight. Maybe, 5,000 jewels would do? For a quick one?" She said seductively and with her hands caressing his neck.

"Sure, thing. Just make sure nobody finds out about this, not Lisanna." He reminded.

"Yes, sir." The brunette nodded and gave him a smirk before tackling his neck with her lips.

"Please me, baby." He whispered. "After it, you'll get what you deserve." He added, referring to money based from what he said.

Natsu has seen a lot of girls in his life and most of them let money define them, he couldn't help but think of all women as whores. He also hated how low they stooped all for the sake of a few bills, because of this; He kept on treating women like some piece of trash who are hungry for men's money.

He was scary. The way he looked at her is so different. So merciless and sadistic.

The man she used to love.

The man who gave her a wonderful child.

And, the man who stripped off her pride and dignity as a woman.

She could feel his arms forcibly pinning her hands on the bed. He started kissing her harshly, not caring even if it hurts. She couldn't move! Not even a single muscle. She just felt him stripping off her clothes while she was unable to do anything to fight. She felt like she wanted to do it, but for a reason.

"I'll give you what you deserve after pleasing me." He grinned at her sadistically.

She wanted to push him. But she needed to do it with him, without any hesitation. And while he was doing it with her, she realized she became one of his crackwhores

who gets money after pleasing him.

Lucy was suddenly awaken by the weird and bad dream she had. She found herself gasping desperately for air, nervously. She thought it was real. But then she quickly realized it was a dream and that was the only thing it could be. She said to herself "I would never, ever do that. I'd rather die than to let Natsu take advantage of me again!"

To endure the nightmare she had, she just kissed Nashi's forehead and said "if your dad turns out to be so heartless i'll never let him lay his hands on you.

She remembered her first task tomorrow morning. The one she had promised to do for her father. She'd try talking to the CEO of Enno Conbolt's company. To try

convince them not to sue her father, and give him at least more time to pay his debt.

After everything that happened, she is unsure if it is right to help her father with his debts because of his irresponsibility of handling money.

But since she always had her mother's belief that no matter what happened, they'll always be a family and families are the only ones who'll help each other at the end.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy roamed her eyes around the large company building owned by the Conbolts. Everyone seems to be so hardworking and busy at their work.

None of them are attempting to slack off. She wondered what their boss is like to have such hardworking employees. For now, she is sitting at the small couch at the corridor of the 10th floor of the building, waiting for her name to be summoned by the CEO's secretary. She wondered how busy could the company's CEO be to have so many appointments and meetings scheduled.

Later on, "Ms. Heartfilia?" A brown haired secretary approached her. "Mr. Dragneel will see you now. Please, follow me." She says and started heading towards the mazes of room. She just followed. While walking, she suddenly thought and wondered why it wasn't Mrs. Conbolt. Wasn't she the CEO of the Conbolt Holdings

Inc.?

Dragneel

Dragneel

She already heard that name. She just hoped it was a different Dragneel. Not the Dragneel whom she used to know before.

After a few turns, the brunette stopped in a glass door. "Mr. Dragneel is inside. Just wait for him to call you. I'll be right back."

Lucy couldn't clearly see what's happening inside because the glass door is not transparent. But she could tell it was obviously it was a man yelling at someone.

"Your had one job! And yet you failed in doing so! Do you want to lose your job?!"

All Lucy could comment about the CEO was is that he is too harsh and bossy. He isn't simply scolding an employee, more like insulting and humiliating them.

"Now you heard! Get out of my office before I fire you!" He yelled for one last time.

A lady quickly went running out of the office. Lucy watched the lady running away, teary eyed. 'Poor lady.', she thought.

"Next, please!" The mad pinknette called.

Lucy entered the office silently without making a noise, after witnessing how this CEO could be terrifying. She slowly slammed the glass door close. Natsu was massaging his forehead while sitting on his swivel chair. They were unable to see each other for that second. Until, Natsu turned up his head, and Lucy looked at the man she'll speak with.

Both of them almost dropped their jaws as they saw each other after seven years.

"Natsu?" Lucy gasped shockingly. She could just recall what Erza told her. That no matter what she does, the day will come that her paths will cross with

Natsu's, and now it has.

"L lucy..." He stared at her, suddenly recalling everything about her seven years ago. He managed to forget the stress his employee gave him. All he could think of was Lucy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Natsu...?"

"Lucy..."

In split seconds, every memory about them just came rushing back all of the sudden. Starting from the very beginning when they first laid their eyes on each other, the first time they exchanged looks with love and the last time they laid their eyes at each other with an ocean of tears and pain of betrayal. Lucy had no idea Natsu was the CEO of the company. Her father didn't even mention it to her! She thought the CEO was Enno Conbolt, who also happened to be the owner of the company.

But as of this moment, when she found out it was Natsu, she was unsure if ever running away was the best thing to do or stay humble and communicate normally despite their past relationship.

She could not believe she was actually standing in front of the man who made her a slut before everyone they knew.

She could not believe she was standing right in front of the man who was the reason why she had to live on her own.

The man who was her daughter's father. Now, she finally had lots of chances in telling him about Nashi. She wanted to, for Nashi.

Nashi had been longing for a father. She knew how much Nashi wanted to prove to those who are bullying her, that her father is an amazing man. Nashi never asked for expensive material things from her, she only asked her to at least have a father image.

Everything that happened between them before, during and after, the memories are still fresh in his mind and heart. Those happy memories she had with her, as well as the most painful battle he had to get through without her.

He clenched his fist due to the sudden anger and hatred that refreshed in his heart.

The only woman aside from his mother whom he loved more than his own life.

The only woman he made so much efforts to love. Not because of the bet he had gotten into before, but because he did truly 'loves' her.

The second woman whom he could give his life for, yet left him all alone in the end.

"Long time no see, Lucy." He said in a civil manner. "It's been, six or eight years?"

"Seven years." She corrected him.

"Please, take a seat, Lucy." Natsu said. Lucy went over the small chair in front of Natsu's desk.

Lucy stared at him. Studying every part of him. If it wasn't that Natsu was dear to her before and they were just plain acquaintances, she would hardly have recognized him.

The Natsu Dragneel she used to know was lazy, goofy, irresponsible, messy, but probably the kindest, sweet, caring and most understanding guy she ever met.

But from the way he looked now, everything about him changed. From the way he spoke the way he carries his clothes, the way his hair was fixed... So different...

Who would have thought the laziest and irresponsible guy she thought who'll hardly have a good future as the CEO of one of the known and best companies in Fiore?

Natsu looked at her from head to toe, studying her. "You didn't change at all." He smiled, trying to act nicely towards her. "You still look the same...except for your hair which grew longer than before. And, the kind of clothes you wear."

"Umm, excuse me?" Lucy raised an eyebrow on him, checking if ever he was actually insulting the way she dresses now compared to before.

"Oh, what I mean is that, I prefer you wearing a simple outfit like that than when you wore expensive clothes." Natsu says. Lucy just released a sigh, trying to ignore the consistent reactions her 'ex boyfriend' gave. "Umm...Mr. Dragneel, I was supposed to speak with Mrs. Conbolt, is she not around?

"You thought she's still the CEO?" Natsu cut her off by guessing the next words of her statement instead. Lucy just nodded. "Well, unfortunately, I took my stepmother's position already, just nine months from now.

She'll be retiring by the end of the year. So, she entrusted the whole company to Zeref and I."

Natsu explained, while filling his shot glass with Tequilla. Lucy was kind of shock to find out that the woman whom his father had a debt happened to be Natsu's stepmother.

Maybe it was the woman Natsu used to refer to back before when they were still dating. The woman who hated him for being Igneel's son with another woman.

"Oh, if that's the case. How could I speak to her, Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy asked in a formal manner.

"I'm afraid not. Stepmother is currently on a vacation. She is having health maintenance so she doesn't want to hear anything about work for now. But like I said, she entrusted her company to us, her 'sons'."

He said, and took a sip of Tequilla from his glass while standing with his arm on his desk. "So whatever you wanted to say to her, you're gonna have to tell me instead. What do need anyway?" He continued.

Lucy cleared her throat first before speaking. Swallowing her saliva and as well as the uneasy feeling Natsu's glance is gave her. Natsu behaved like usual businessmen already, polite, intense, smart yet intimidating. "Mr. Dragneel, I "

"You don't have to be so formal, Lucy. It's not like we didn't have a good relationship in the past." Natsu smiled once again.

"Alright, Natsu...I actually came here to talk about my father's debt to this company." Lucy started. Lucy felt like Natsu's intimidating and intense glance was going to melt her while she sat.

"What about your father's debt?" Natsu asked, while tapping his fingers on the desk. "Was he gonna pay for it already? I'm only giving him a few days "

"Natsu, no, he still can't pay for it." Lucy sighed.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to sue your daddy for the money he owes us." Natsu scoffed, and turned around to the huge glass window of his office where he could see the beautiful view of Magnolia.

Lucy unconsciously stood up from where she sat, and courageously approached him. She doesn't care anymore, if it'll bring down her own dignity. She already lost her dignity because of the man she is currently begging for mercy.

She is not doing it for herself, but for her father whom she was starting to love again. "Natsu, please, don't sue my father.

He promised to pay for it as soon as he could. But maybe not for now, he just lost every property we have."

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But your father made a lot of promises already. I can no longer trust him. If he cannot pay for that ten million jewels by the end of the week, I'm afraid he's gonna have to spend his remaining days on this world behind the bars." Natsu said coldly.

"Natsu, please, don't be so " She touched his arm, but Natsu grabbed his own arm away from her. "Lucy, come on! This is business!" He turned around to face her. "We act professionally, like your father should.

We've already tolerated his irresponsibility in handling the money we invested. Now is the time for him to pay his debts. Dramas won't work anymore."

"I i'll do anything , I'll work, anything!, just don't sue my father" She suddenly blurted. "I i'll work for this company, until I finish paying his debt."

"Don't be silly! Ten million jewels? It'd take you a decade to pay for it if you'll just simply work for here. And, as what? As coffee courier, secretary, clerk and

assistant?"

Lucy felt worse the moment she remembered she only had a diploma certificate but she was currently a per-time student in college.

How will she be able to get a permanent job with a high salary to pay for her father's debt? Her life is not just going to revolve around paying for it! She's got a daughter to support too!

Well, unless, she'll be able to tell Natsu and he will sustain Nashi's needs.

"Hmm...I'll offer you something." Natsu said in an intimidating and sadistic voice with a creepy smile. Meeting his creepy smile just makes her whole body feel uneasy and a lot nervous.

She started stepping backwards away from him, but Natsu followed her steps. Until, she realized she reached the couch, and be forced to sit. "You need money, right? I know how you can pay for your father's debt."

She could barely stand up because Natsu's arms are fencing around her body.

She could just close her eyes as Natsu moved his mouth close to her ear. "Be my slave." He whispered sadistically. Lucy could just gasp in shock.

Natsu stared at her with a combination of hatred and lust. "You will do everything I asked you to do so. Including...letting me fuck you whenever I want to.

If you do it with me, you'll get a bonus. If you pleased me well, feel free to name the price." He then let out a chuckle. Lucy gave him one loud slap, and attempted to get up from the couch, but Natsu stopped her by pinning her arms, and forcibly pressing his lips against hers. "Say, how many men did you sleep with already?" He asked not even thinking of what he just blurted out.

Lucy pushed him off her and said "How dare you? How can you even attempt this? After what you did,you still have the gull to sexually harass me? haven't you had enough, you still want to take every last shred of dignity left in me…what did I ever do to you" she sobbed a little remembering the past.

"I will never surrender myself to you!" She scoffed at him, Lucy walked for the glass door, and

left her douchebag of an ex. But before she could leave the office.

"I wonder how long your stupid pride will last"

She ignored what he said, and ran away from that monster as fast as she could.

She stopped inside the washroom. Where she burst into tears.

She couldn't believe that Natsu has turned into a terrible monster.

How will she ever introduce Natsu to Nashi? How can she ensure he'll be a good father to Nashi?

She knew how much Nashi believed her father was an amazing person. How can she introduce a monster to her own daughter? It's not that she was being selfish.

She just doesn't want Nashi to be hurt. What could have made Natsu become so crude?

Her thoughts were diverted, when she heard her cellphone ringing. She looked at the name on the screen.

Erza calling...

"Hello, Erza?"

"Lucy...y your father, and Nashi."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"H he got hit by a truck. He saved Nashi, but Nashi is injured."

* * *

Yes... i know i made a somewhat big change here; i felt for the poor girl you know she suffered all that time, she should leave herself defenseless


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy rushed to the hospital as fast as she could, almost racing with every person on her way. She had a sudden adrenaline rush when she heard that those two precious people left in her life just got into an accident. For now, she could just pray for her remaining family members are safe.

After several turns, she finally found Erza sitting on a bench on one of the corridors of the huge hospital building. Erza stood up as she saw her approaching.

"Erza, where's father and Nashi?!" She worryingly asked.

"Lucy, wait, calm down for a minute. I'll explain."

"How can I calm down knowing father and Nashi's life are in danger?!" She cried.

"I know, Luce. But it won't help." Erza kept calming her. She just made her sit on the bench before she explained what happened. "Nashi was playing outside,

when a truck came approaching so fast at the curb. Apparently, the truck lost its control because the brakes didn't work. It was a good thing Nashi didn't get hit...but your father managed to grab Nashi.

Nashi fractured her leg and arm, and got several deep wounds. The doctor said she's gonna be fine after they put a cast on her leg and arm. But your father...he took all the impact of the truck. He is in the ICU right now in a coma."

Lucy gasped in shock, and could just cover her mouth. "I took care of the down payment so they would let your father in the ICU, and for Nashi.

But, Lucy, I can no longer help you with the rest of the bills."

"Thank you, Erza...but, where on earth will I get money to pay for the remaining bills?" Lucy burst into tears once again. She could just sob on Erza's shoulder. "How can I find a job immediately? And with enough salary that would cover the bills?"

"Oh, Lucy...I'm sorry if I can't help you anymore. That's all I could offer you. But whatever your idea or decision of making money, I'll support you." Erza comforted her.

Lucy was happy when she reunited and fixed her relationship with her father when she chose to go back to Magnolia. She thought only solving her father's debt is the only problem.

But she never thought something would have gone worse than having a debt. To have two loved ones be in danger. She wondered that maybe that accident would 't have happened if only she didn't chose to return to Magnolia.

This day far was the one of the worst days of her life. Not only they got into an accident, but she crossed paths with Natsu after seven years. And it happened in a not so perfect timing.

How would she be able to pay for the remaining bills she owes the hospital?

* * *

By 5PM, employees of Conbolt Holdings Inc. started parting their ways on headed home. By this time, usually only people assigned in maintenance and security are the ones left to fix keep the offices and facilities in order for the following working day.

"Just have fun with your business trip, Lisanna...Stop calling me afterwards unless it's important...Alright, alright, goodbye." Natsu hung up on the call with his 'beloved' wife.

He pressed his remote car starter before he gets inside his SUV car. But something has stopped him when he heard a voice of a woman.

* * *

"Natsu"

"lucy" i didn't realise you were still around

"i accept your offer" she blurted out

i knew you'd come around, now get it he said signaling to the passengers seat

Natsu took her into his condominium where he settled in with Lisanna. For him, it was such a perfect timing for Lisanna to go on a business trip.

The moment the two stepped inside the unit. Natsu immediately got impatient. He grabbed Lucy and started kissing her. Lucy wanted to push him away, but

she couldn't. She needed do allow this. She had to swallow her pride at this moment. She could just think of her father and Nashi.

Natsu, without breaking the kiss, carried her by holding her legs. He carried her towards to their bedroom. As he succeeded in doing so, he threw her on the

bed, and went back in kissing her.

Compared to the first time they did it, Natsu has been so tender and gentle to her. But this time, she could see and feel

only sadistic lust. His kisses went down to her neck and collarbone, almost biting her flesh. "Strip off my clothes. Do what you have to do." He ordered as he

stopped from sucking 'almost' her flesh.

Natsu made her sit on the bed, so she could do what she was told. Lucy slowly unbuttoned his long sleeve shirt, little by little revealing the hard rock abs

beneath the fabric. She slowly slide the white fabric down to his muscled arms, slowly revealing the burned scars on his back up to his nape. The next thing

she did was to unzip his pants As she succeeded in undressing him, Natsu took his turn in stripping off her clothes. He didn't leave a single piece of clothing

on her body. He exposed her naked body.

He tackled her breasts, and sucked her nipples like an infant. He suddenly felt nostalgia of how they first did it. But this time, he won't take it easy on

her. After minutes of arousal and pre heat touching and kissing, he started positioning himself between her legs. Lucy felt nervous and uneasy just right

before he was about to start the sinful act. She hadn't done it since first seven years ago with natsu.

"K kyaaa!" She whimpered, wrapping around her arms and digging her nails on his shoulders. She felt like it was the first time again.

"Stop acting like a virgin, Lucy. We both know I'm not the only one who has been in here." Natsu hissed. Then, he started pounding himself inside her.

Lucy wasn't even aroused, no wonder she finds it hard to relax into what they were doing. Natsu felt nostalgic while penetrating into Lucy continuously.

Lucy could just feel pain. She felt her whole dignity as a woman being stepped on by the same man all over again. She just thought of her father and Nashi again.

"It'll be all over soon..." She just said inside her. Until, she just lost consciousness in the middle of their intercourse, and just allowed Natsu to do whatever he wanted with her body.

* * *

I actually changed the entire plot of the chapter originally, it was too much angst for me. but changing this chapter, changes the whole story and i love this story...so this sad sad chapter has to happen. I wanted to make lucy scream at him "yes u fool, you've been the only one in here" but she can't say that it changes the story as well, he'll find that out soon enough


	11. Chapter 11

The blonde haired girl slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself in a different bedroom with only the white blanket covering half of her naked body. She

blinked her eyes several times for her to see clearly. Her eyes first laid on the left side of the bedroom, where she spotted the opened door of a walk in closet.

She could clearly see every folded and hanged clothes are very organized, wondering if Natsu was the one who organized it. Because until now, she could still

recall how messy and unorganized Natsu was. To the point wherein he won't do his own laundry unless he doesn't have any clothes left and only to

realize he already formed a mountain of dirty clothes in his bedroom. As she roamed her eyes in some parts of the bedroom, she noticed the organized paperworks at the desk next to the closet as well. Papers are organized in dividers

and folders. She wouldn't forget Natsu before not being able to pass a homework just because he misplaced it along with some trash. His bookshelves are also

well organized. Volumes and series of books are perfectly in order.

She saw Natsu coming out of the walk in closet, only wearing a pair of jeans.

That's when she was stopped from studying the place, realizing it's not the right time she should be observing the changes in Natsu's house.

Despite the mild ache Natsu gave her body, she lifted her body upwards to sit on the bed with her hands holding the hem of the blanket to keep covering her

bare body. She could hardly remember what happened earlier aside from Natsu having fun with her body. She lost consciousness due to her sudden

emotional stress and tiredness. She wondered how Natsu took advantage of her when she fell asleep in the middle of their 'session'.

"Oh, you're awake." Natsu said in a neutral voice. "You've been asleep for hours." Then, he pulled out his wallet from the pocket of his jeans, and money bills.

He dropped the money on the bed next to Lucy's thigh. "I hope that's enough from how you did."

Lucy, with her hands trembling a bit, she unwillingly picked up the money beside her. She didn't want the money. Never in her life had she wanted to have money

through selling her body, especially to the same man who destroyed her. But for now, she had to swallow her whole pride. She needed it.

She counted the bills through her mind, until she realized it was only 3000 jewels. She doesn't want to complain, or to look hungry for money! But after

surrendering herself to him just on the same day they reunited, she only got 3000 jewels? She nearly died while allowing him to freely do whatever he wanted

with her body, and for officially being a 'prostitute'.

"Only 3000?" Those words of complaint just suddenly came out from her mouth.

"Yeah," Natsu just scoffed at her. "You think you did well earlier? It is clearly obvious you are being forced. If you want a higher amount, show me how much you need it by doing what you have to do? You fell asleep. I want you screaming for my name, begging for me and, you get what you want. Show me that you're worth it.

"He grinned at her. "Starting tomorrow, I want you in the company everyday, 7:30 in the morning. You'll start working for the company, and for me. You won't get get whole salary you're supposed to have from working at the company. I decided you should only take one fourth, and the rest will be deducted from your father's debt, which I doubt if you could stand for a decade just paying for it. So if you want more money, do what you have to do."

Lucy could just bow her head as a tear fell from her eye. She can't cry, again! Not in front of him. She immediately wiped her tears away, and grabbed her every piece of her clothing that were scattered on the floor.

Natsu, just chose not to watch his 'submissive like' ex girlfriend. He could see the hidden fear and pain in her eyes. He just chose to look away, and not see how pained she was. When Lucy was done wearing her clothes and shoes, she walked fast towards the door of the studio type condominium. But before she could leave, Natsu lightly held her arm.

"I'll drive you home." Natsu said, trying to sound calm.

"N no, thank you. I'll just get a cab." She refused, without looking at those eyes who terrified her. She slowly slid her arm out from his grip.

"It's already late. There might be some bad guys who'll take advantage of you." He insisted.

Lucy plastered a fake smile on him, yet a sarcastic one. "You already took advantage of me...my weakness." She said, and started walking for the door. "S see you tomorrow. Then, she finally left, leaving Natsu dumbfounded.

Natsu was left all alone, raging in anger deep inside him for he was unable to accept the fact...that he still had unburied feelings for the blonde.

He acted so sadistic and cold hearted towards her by making her feel like she is some kind of slut who's always craving for money. He knew he saw the pain in her eyes.

He knew she wasn't that kind of girl who'd sell her body for money. Judging from her looks, he figured out that Lucy might have a big reason for just suddenly accepting his sadistic offer.

All of the sudden, he grabbed the vase from the coffee table, and spike it directly at the wall. "Fuck shit!" He cussed loudly, releasing the boiling anger inside him.

Meanwhile, outside the condominium building. Lucy suddenly felt her legs stopping in its own just to allow her release her tears. She burst into tears, not even caring if she is in a public place. It's just fortunate for her that there aren't people passing by this time. Maybe fate did it on purpose just to allow her cry.

Her knees collapsed on the ground, where she started filling up a bucket with her tears.

* * *

The following day, Lucy did as what Natsu reminded her to do so. She dressed up in a smart casual outfit. She wasn't sure of what exactly he job was. Natsu only mentioned to her, 'slave', which she thinks isn't really a job. Maybe Natsu wants her to do anything he wants, generally in the office, and outside the office like his own personal assistant or maid, and a prostitute in bed.

Having no choice, she just took a deep breath before stepping inside Natsu's office. She was surprised that Natsu isn't in his office at the given time she was told. She could just sigh, knowing Natsu is still an unpunctual person.

She always knew Natsu wasn't the type to go late for over sleeping, but because he always have

troubles in driving and riding a vehicle due to his motion sickness, especially if it's rush hour.

For the meantime, while she doesn't have anything else to do, she just sat on the couch, waiting for him to arrive. She brought a cup of large size of coffee and

french toast for him, in case he skipped breakfast. And, just waited to get 'fucked' for money once again. Despite her dislike of what she was doing with

him, she decided to start accepting her new life working with him. She told herself she should just think of her father and Nashi despite her hesitations in

doing it with him for money.

Last night, she was disappointed for the amount of money she got even if she wasted lots of water in her body for crying while she was being 'used'. From this

day, she told herself that she'll stay strong no matter what, even if she gets treated like a complete whore. For now, she has to forget herself for the meantime.

A couple of minutes later, a blonde man with spiky hair barged inside the office. "O oh, sorry! I i thought Natsu was here already." The man quickly

apologized. Lucy wondered, does he even know how to knock?

"I it's okay. Umm, I'll just tell him you dropped by." Lucy said shyly.

"Lucy?" The man gasped in surprise.

"Umm, yeah."

"Don't you remember me?" He asked.

Lucy stared at his face for seconds, until she finally recognized the man. "Oh my gosh, Sting? I is that really you?"

The blonde guy walked towards to her and embraced her. "I can't believe it's you! It's been, six years?"

"Yeah, six years since you left Bosco for Crocus "Sorry, I didn't recognized you. You changed. Your hair and your body, it's so

different." She said, recalling how he used to be skinny and how his blonde hair used to be down with a gel.

"What are you doing here?" Sting asked. "How are you and Nashi doing? Since, when did you and Nashi are here in Magnolia?"

"We're good. We just arrived here a few days ago. Father wants us back. And...I am working here."

"With Natsu?" He asked once again, with a confusion in his face.

"Yeah...shocking but true. I needed a job, Nashi and father got into an accident, and I need money." She explained.

"Are you sure you're okay working with Natsu?"

It took her a few seconds before she answered. "Y yeah, I am." She lied, not telling him what was really her job and other purpose of accepting Natsu's so called

offer.

They were both surprised all of the sudden fate has perfectly made them meet at the same place. Natsu barged in his office, surprised and wondering what

the hell was Sting doing in his office. "Sting? Lucy?" Deep inside him, he felt his blood boiling in anger once again. Especially seeing Lucy with Sting.

"What are you doing here?" He turned to Sting.

Sting approached the pinknette, and handed him a small white envelope. "Well, Minerva just wanted me to personally deliver this letter of inquiry to you,

since you haven't been answering her emails. It's actually about her business proposal, just reply to her through email."

"Alright, I'll check this out later. Is that all you need?" Natsu asked, trying to sound polite in the best way he could.

"Yeah, that's all. Thank you, Mr. Dragneel." He nodded, and started making his way out of the office. But before he disappears in the hallway outside, "Lucy,

if you have free time, let's go out and catch up with each other." He said, then left the two inside the office.

Natsu carefully closed the glass door, avoiding to damage it despite the bitter feeling that's been raging inside him as he recalls everything about Lucy and

Sting seven years ago. "Did he just really come here to deliver this letter?" He dropped the envelope on his desk. "Or did he also come here to flirt with you?"

Lucy scoffed out her reply to Natsu "What the hell are you talking about?

"Oh, really? Is that why your ex boyfriend wants to catch up with you because he wasn't trying to flirt you? Are you sure he doesn't want you back?" Natsu

glared at the poor innocent blonde.

"Of course, not! Don't be so narrow minded! And, whatever our relationship before, it's over. Just as our relationship before!" She retorted.

"You dare speak to me like that?" Natsu glared at her once again, and slowly walked towards to her. Lucy felt her legs trembling in nervous already.

Natsu grabbed her arm to toss her on top of the desk. Lucy shrieked in pain as her belly hit the end hard. "i have another rule, Lucy..." He made her bend on

the desk, and slowly moved his mouth close to her ear. It was a good thing the desk was clear from papers and other stuffs. "I don't want to see you hanging

around with another guy, especially your ex fuckmate."

"W what are you talking about?! Sting and I haven't done anything-"

"Shut up! Quit denying it." He gritted his teeth. Lucy whimpered as he forcibly turned her body around the desk. "May I just remind you that starting this

day, I should only be the only man in your life. Until, your father is unable to pay for his debt, you'll be his payment! So, you're mine, and I don't want you

fucking with another guy." Then, he pinned her hands on the desk.

He started kissing her harshly, not kiss anymore actually, but biting and almost sucking her flesh and lips already as an insect. "Natsu!" Lucy attempted to

struggle while her neck is being tackled.

"You need money, right? I'll fucking pay you a bundle after this. Let me show you to whom you belong to from this day." Then, he started unbuttoning her

blouse, until her large breasts and bra are completely exposed. His harsh kisses went down to the valley of her breasts. While he kept on sucking her soft skin,

he lifted her pencil skirt and forcibly pulled down her panties. "Natsu, please, you're hurting me."

Natsu started unbuttoning his pants, pulling it down a bit along with his boxer shorts to expose his erected member. He pulled off her underwear down to her

ankles, with Lucy unable to do anything.

"I have to do it...Lucy, please stay strong..."

Lucy yelped as she felt his member being slammed inside her once again. She could just wrap arms around his nape as she kept on easing from what he is

doing. His first thrusts were hard that he kept on hitting the sensitive spot inside her. "Natsu..." She moaned. He just held her long legs while pounding his

whole manhood inside her. He kissed her on her lips while thrusting.

"Hmm..." Lucy felt her whole body betraying her. She could feel pain, but pleasure as the same time. But she didn't like it, for her, it was some kind of torture. What did she ever do to deserve all of this?

Natsu broke the kiss. "Beg for more. Do it, and you'll get what you needed." He ordered.

"Natsu, please. I want you. Keep doing it, please."

"Good girl." Natsu chuckled, cupping her cheek. Then, he started pounding himself into her harder. "Ahh!" She yelped as she dug her nails on his back.

After several minutes, they both started to feel their climax. Lucy just went along with his thrusts. "Lucy!" Natsu moaned, squeezing her hand in pleasure.

"I'm gonna come."

"Yes, please, Natsu!" She forcibly released those words from her mouth. They both held tight on each other as they finally climaxed. Natsu mistakenly released his shot of orgasm inside her.

Finally, he withdrew himself from her. He sat on the chair in front of his desk. Lucy just weakly laid on her back on too of the desk, feeling dirty and ashamed

of herself. A tear fell from her eye afterwards. Natsu just panted heavily. "We're not yet done." He beamed at her sadistically. "I'm going to keep reminding you who owns you." He said.

* * *

That's the thing about sex. you hate it and you love it. it's just too conflicting


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy weakly took steps forward on her way inside the hospital room where Nashi was confined. Before she entered the room, she stopped at the doorstep for a moment. Through the small window of the door, she watched Nashi playing with dolls with Erza while on the bed. Nashi's right arm was given an orthopedic cast due to a fracture.

The doctor mentioned that Nashi's left leg was also fractured, but it was a blessing for her when the x ray technician said that it wouldn't need a cast anymore since the injury was not that severe. She thanked kami for such blessing that the bills will lessen.

She just came from the cashier where she just paid half of Nashi and her father's hospital bills. She felt relieved after being able to pay half of her bills. At

least she won't have to worry that much in case the number of her bills would boost up. For Nashi, the doctor said she could already be discharged in two days time. But her father, none of the doctors could tell if her father was going wake up or not with a 50/50 condition. She's willing to do anything just for

her remaining family. She already lost her mother, Layla, because of cancer, her grandparents in a car crash. She only has Nashi and her father.

Even though she was able to pay for the hospital bills, she couldn't feel relieved, knowing the money came from her body. By selling her own body to the man who destroyed her!

She just officially became a prostitute. Well, not actually a prostitute, but more like a sex slave of Natsu. The way Natsu dominated over her. He was so harsh, too deaf to hear and blind to see how she is hurt.

The last time they saw each other, the day before she left Magnolia with unborn Nashi. Natsu was begging on his knees for forgiveness and a second chance to prove that he really loved her. She may have hated Natsu all these years for toying with her, but she knew that Natsu had a soft heart. Well,

Natsu may be so heartless for hurting and toying with her. But in the way he would never go beyond the point he'll be too harsh and numb. She believes the real

Natsu wouldn't do such thing. Maybe he just really changed all these years? Was this his real self? If not, then what could have provoked to become an animal, so harsh, heartless and frightening...?

Why was Natsu like that to her? Wasn't it he who made a big mistake in the first place? Wasn't he the one who treated her like a trash? She had every right to kick his

ass for getting her pregnant! But she chose to act humbly for she desperately needed money. Even if it downgrades her whole being and dignity.

After all these years, she was the one who raised Nashi, without a single support from Natsu. She just couldn't blame Natsu since he had no idea about Nashi.

But her point is, she has every right to obligate Natsu to sustain and support Nashi, especially at a situation like this wherein Nashi almost died.

On the other hand, she doesn't want Nashi to know about Natsu and vice versa. Again, Nashi believes her father was an angelic like person.

Lucy couldn't tell if Natsu would be a good father or not. But from the way she witnessed Natsu's true color or how he changed? She doesn't think so. She doesn't want Nashi to be disappointed to find out what her father really is.

Heartless.

Dominant.

Sadist.

It is a fact that it was her own choice to surrender her body to that man, but still, she could not believe he'll also be the one who'll make her feel dirty, used as some cheap harlot! Well, he did it already seven years ago...

A seventeen year old Lucy was standing along in the sea of people in the middle of the dance floor. The last dance just finished before the Prom King and

Queen is announced. It was the Senior Prom of Fairy Tail Academy, where Natsu used to study way back in high school. Lucy was an outsider, but still, Natsu

as a loving boyfriend, he still insisted Lucy to be his date to Lisanna or any other girl. Lucy felt socially awkward the first time she gets to mingle with the

whole Senior class of Fairy Tail, but as the night passes by up to midnight, she started to have a blast with the other girls. With Erza, and the other girls she

haven't seen for a long time, Juvia, Levy and Mirajane.

By the time everyone was getting thrilled to hear the names of the two lucky people who'll be proclaimed as the King and Queen. Lisanna Strauss , who was

also an outsider guest, excused the host at the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen," she spoke on the microphone right in the middle of the stage. "I am Lisanna

Strauss of Edolas University, the Student Council Vice President. It's such a great honor to be one of the organizers of this event and to be invited by my

brother, Elfman." She started.

People gave her soft claps. Then, the white haired girl beamed a little before she continued what she was really going to say. "Before announcing the winners

of the crowns, I would like to acknowledge Natsu Dragneel, my dearest best friend and...future fiancé. I'm just happy to have this chance to announce our engagement."

Natsu quickly run on the small staircase in the middle of the stage, directly from the spot where Lisanna is standing. "Lisanna, what are you talking about?"

He hissed.

Most people started whispering to each other, wondering how is it even possible when Natsu is obviously in love with the witty Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy stood frozen, speechless and dumbfounded from what she heard. She doesn't want to believe what the Strauss girl said, until...

"Natsu Dragneel, I want to publicly congratulate you for winning the game. Finally, we can be together after fooling around with your slutty girlfriend!"

Lisanna forcibly snaked her arms around Natsu. "You finally made it. You won. You can now formally break up with her." Then, a sensitive video suddenly popped out on the large projector screen.

Lucy felt her knees weakening.

Aside from the night she completely gave herself to Natsu, this was the night she'd really never forget.

...the night people's view on her as a woman and human changed in split second.

"Natsu...please...oh..."

Their video while doing it at Natsu's apartment was showed off on the large screen. Their whole intercourse wasn't shown, but the part wherein she keeps screaming and moaning is showed off.

Natsu's face is blurred, and only her face and whole body while doing it with Natsu could be seen.

There, she just quickly ran out of the ballroom...

She wiped her eyes the moment that night came rushing back into her. She just stared at Nashi once again as she made her decision.

"I'd rather want Nashi to grow up without a father, than be with her father who is a monster. I don't want her to find out that her so called amazing father was a beast!

Maybe at the right time when she is understanding, open minded and mature enough. Call me selfish, but I just don't want to hurt my child..."

* * *

The following night, Natsu arrived in a large cabin somewhere out of the city of Magnolia. He parked his car on the curb beside the bushes.

As he entered, the cabin, he first saw his middle aged stepmother at the large glass window in the living area with a glass of wine. "Stepmother..." He spoke

up as he closed the door.

"Oh, Natsu!" Enno placed the wine glass down the coffee table before she approaches Natsu. "My beloved stepson is here." She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "I thought no one would bother to visit me here. But you did. Take a seat."

They both say on the wooden couch. Enno took another wine glass and filled half of it with her strong red wine. "Have a drink with me before you tell me

what are you here for." She said and handed Natsu the wine. "Any good or bad news? How's the company?" She asked, and took a sip from her wine.

Natsu took a small sip before speaking. "It's very good. Sales are increasing every month compared from last year." He answered politely. "Business proposals

and opportunities keeps coming. I'm sure the company would be number one in the city in no time."

"That's good. I knew you'd make a fine CEO. By the time, Zeref gets married to Mavis Vermillion, I'll be promoting you to President of the company.

That's a promise. Zeref won't be able to handle my companies anymore after his marriage. So, I'll be giving my whole trust to you. So show me that you're worthy for being the heir of that company.

If you do a great job, I'll entrust my other companies to you as well."

"Thank you, Stepmother. I'm willing to take over the company you and dad worked hard for. I won't ever disappoint you."

"Good. That's what I like about the 'new' version of you." She chuckled. "Full of eagerness and desire, perfectly responsible and hardworking. I hope you don't mind training Romeo to be like you in the future."

Enno Conbolt. Aside from being Natsu's 'wicked' stepmother, she is known not just for being a successful businesswoman, but for being a former world class

and high paid hooker. No wonder she was able to contribute lots of things in the business industry. Her riches increased after marrying several rich

businessmen and some men who used to be her 'customer'. Now that she is already middle aged, she is no longer interested in re marrying. Well, who would

still be interested in marrying a worn out middle aged whore. who probably didn't just slept with fifty guys including her mythical seven who are her exhusbands.

Natsu, with her terrible view on women due to his past, he sees Enno as an unfaithful and cheap woman despite her richness. During the time Enno was married to his father Igneel, he could already sense Enno was being unfaithful. For Enno, she uses men to enlarge her business and increase her riches.

Natsu used to hate her, and vice versa. However after many years, Natsu couldn't do anything, but do his bet to forget his past with Enno. After all, he owes Enno a debt of gratitude for being the one who helped him stand up and be at the place where he was right now.

"How's my son, Romeo? Is Macao taking care of him very well?" She asked once again.

"He is. He was very responsible for a single father." Natsu replied, and took another sip from his wine. Though he is now in good terms with Enno, he still thinks she is an irresponsible mother.

Having a child with her fifth husband, Acnologia. She took Zeref, his older half brother, right after the divorce. Then,

Enno married his father, Igneel. Then, Romeo's father, Macao. It's a good thing Macao was able to live on his own with Romeo without her sustenance.

Sometimes Enno sends money for Romeo, but she never gets to spend her time as a mother with Romeo. "Zeref seems fine. He often goes out on dates with Mavis. The two are looking forward to their wedding next month."

"And, what about you? How are you? With your work, social life and with...your wife?"

"I've been very busy these past few weeks. I spent most of my time at work, and I don't have that much time to hang out with my friends. Besides, they have their own work and life to live.

And, I'm currently at peace now that Lisanna is away on a business trip."

"And...how about your business with Jude?"

Natsu smeared a little as he recalled his last moment with Jude Heartfilia. "I think we're almost close in completely dispatching him. He lost his properties.

All of his businesses! And, all his money! I gave him one last deadly deadline, and you know."

"Perfect. Now, you're close in making your father proud." Enno chuckled. "Are you doing your business with Jude straightly?" She asked.

Natsu suddenly remembered Lucy. "Well...from Jude's situation right now, being completely broke and bankrupted. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to get him jailed until his last breath." He replied.

"That's good." Enno says. "If we are unable to file a case against Jude before, I'm sure we'll be able to this time. I won't let anything or anyone get in the way from dispatching him."

Natsu cleared his throat before speaking. "Stepmother, actually..."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is, kind of." Natsu nodded. "I it's Lucy..." He stuttered.

"Lucy?!" Enno gasped shockingly. "What's with Jude's spoiled daughter? Isn't she peacefully living at Bosco? Why on earth did she suddenly come back?!"

"I really don't know. But, the day before yesterday...she uh came in my office. And, she was asking if we could give Jude more time to pay."

"So, what did you tell her?"

"I..." Natsu stammered, recalling how full of bitterness, hatred and lust his reunion with Lucy was. He suddenly felt Lucy's grip on his arms and nape through his mind, while he was almost forcibly making her do it with him. How obviously she was in pain...

"What, Natsu? Come on! Don't tell me you still love that girl?!" Enno scoffed, and stood up from the couch to ease with the sudden tension in her body.

"N no! That's not it, Stepmother!" He denied.

But he still does...

...and he never stopped doing so...

He knew himself, it was his weakness.

"You better be!" Enno scolded. "Don't ever let that girl destroy you again! You shall not let emotional and deep feelings stop you from doing what is right."

"I i know..." Natsu just sighed. "I won't."

"Natsu..." Enno faced him. "You've come this far to be better and successful. I don't want you coming back to Lucy just because of your unburied feelings for

her. Rather...I want you to come back in her life...by making her suffer." Natsu suddenly clenched his fist as he remembered that he was already making lucy suffer with the deal he gave her.

He still loves her, with all his heart...

...unfortunately it was starting to get beaten by the hatred of their painful past.

"I guess that is one thing that would totally kill Jude. And, for you! Have some dignity, Natsu, like I said. It's your time to shine. And, it's the Heartfilias time to know what it's like to be in hell...

" Enno persuaded. "I hope you didn't forget what Jude did to you." Natsu could just bite his lip with his fist still clenched as he listens.

* * *

Spoiler alert: i see Natsu doing something bad ass to 'Enno'


	13. Chapter 13

"Mommy, please, I want to go with Aunt Erza and Uncle Jellal at the mall! Please?!"

Nashi pleaded with her so called 'puppy eyes'.

"Nashi, I told you Aunt Erza is hanging out with adults, without any kids you could play with while they're having fun." Lucy protested, who was busy dressing up for work.

But the little pinknette stomped her feet annoyingly.

"But Aunt Erza wants me to come!" She cried.

"You just got discharged from the hospital. You need to rest your body, and your arm." The blonde insisted, while tying her hair in a ponytail.

"That was last week." Nashi retorted. "I'm completely fine now. Don't worry, I'll take care of my casted arm."

Lucy exhaled hopelessly, and faced her after she was done dressing up. She knelt in front of her, and put her hands on her shoulders. "Alright...I'll let you go, young lady.

But promise me you'll behave and you won't throw tantrums when you're with Erza. Don't ever ask her to buy something for you. When Your grandfather gets better, I promise I'll be the one who'll shop lots of new toys and clothes for you."

"Aye, sir!" Nashi gave her mom a salute, which suddenly reminded her of her father. "I mean, Madame!"

"Alright, take a shower, and I'll prepare your clothes." Lucy says, and watched Nashi skipping merrily towards the bathroom while humming a nursery

rhyme.

"Does Nashi keep reminding you of Natsu?" All of the sudden she heard Erza laughing softly at the door. "Oh, Erza." Lucy groaned in annoyance, from

hearing Natsu's name. "Don't be silly."

Erza chuckled, annoying her. "Come on, it's clearly impossible that Nashi doesn't remind you of Natsu. Aside from Nashi being your daughter with Natsu,

she got almost every personality and trait from him."

Deep inside Lucy, she felt guilty a little bit for hiding her current and real situation with Natsu from her own best friend and to everyone else! She is, ashamed?, "of course she was she was letting Natsu fuck her she thought".

That she allowed herself to work for her ex boyfriend, whom she currently despises for destroying her. What's worse is that it was not just a simple job as a secretary, she gave him her body.

"Okay, fine. You win. But, it's not like I want Natsu again. I'm not martyr for god's sake. But, honestly I do miss the old Natsu." She exhaled deeply, then.

"Jolly, kind, goofy, his gentleman womanizer side, sweet, corny but loving. I wonder what happened to him."

"Whoa, you sound like you're comparing the old Natsu to the current Natsu. Why, have you seen what Natsu like is now?" Erza scoffed.

"N no!" She lied. "What I mean to say is that nah! Nevermind! Who'll miss a lying scumbag, anyway?!" She forced a laugh, a sarcastic one. "Moving on. Erza,

please look after Nashi very well. Don't let her play too much, it might damage her cast."

"Of course, I'd take care of her like my own. Jellal and I wanna try what it's like to bring a child to a mall." Erza says excitedly, and started finding clothes in her closet.

"And, don't worry, I won't tell the girls who Nashi's father is unless you'll be the one to tell them." Then, she pulled out a dress, and hung it on the clothes stand.

"I wonder how they are. Levy, Juvia and Mira. It's been seven years since the last time I saw them, I wonder if they still remember me. Remember me, and not as

Natsu's girlfriend." Lucy wondered, and started looking for clothes for Nashi.

The redhead sat in front of her dresser and mirror to start putting make up, and replied, "Oh, I'm sure they still remember you. After all you became good friends with them." Later on, a thought suddenly came into her mind. "Why don't you come with us?!"

"Oh, I'd love to. But I can't, I have work."

"It's okay, we'll stay at the mall until dinner time. After all, it's a friendly reunion for all of us. They rarely hung out ever since Jellal and I flew out the country for college and work. And, Mavis is coming with us."

"Mavis?"

"Oh, she became our friend when we met at a review center before going to college. You have to meet her! She's so cute and childish. Take note, she's ten

years older than the two of us."

"Really? I'd like to really meet her." Lucy laughed softly as she placed Nashi's clothes and a pair of shoes on the bed.

"You can catch up with us later, after your work. By dinnertime, and you don't have to worry because I'll treat you."

"You don't have to. I mean, you already helped me in paying father's hospital bills."

"And, you already paid half of it. It's okay. I want to treat you, so no buts." Erza insisted, while braiding her in fishtail. "I'll be sad if you don't come later. We'll be waiting for you. Besides, the girls would be happy to see you, again, especially Levy."

Lucy sat on the bed as she felt a sudden anxiety of reuniting with her former high school friends. It wasn't that she doesn't want to meet them, but what did they think about her after a dark past she left behind seven years ago.

"I miss them. And, I'm so glad that we coincidentally happened to be neighbors. Or else I wouldn't be able to see any of you."

"Oh, come on! The world is small. People from the past will always cross paths with you at least for once. You never know...you might cross paths with Natsu.

" Erza chuckled. Lucy just sat there, while thinking deeply about her situation wherein she keeps hiding Nashi from Natsu.

* * *

Another awkward day of the intimidating Natsu bullying lucy. Ever since the day Natsu boiled in anger when he saw Lucy with Sting, their interaction with

each other became a lot awkward, especially after she was forced to do it with him on the spot. She couldn't do anything because she needed something very

important from Natsu that's a matter of their family, and life and death. But she was wondering why Natsu hasn't asked her to sleep with him for a week. She

was just asked to do certain things regarding work and arrange his office and condo unit while he is busy at work.

Natsu's another intention of making her work for him was to bed her whenever she wants to, most probably to sadistically hurt her for an unknown reason. But then again, a week has passed by and

Natsu didn't even ask her to satisfy his needs.

"Here's your coffee." She said in a civil tone despite the awkwardness, and placed a cup of coffee beside Natsu's laptop and paperworks. Natsu looked at her

directly, but she avoided by moving her eyes around the room. "Is there anything else you need?" She asks politely.

"Nothing, for now." He answers back in a civil tone, and tried to go back to his paperworks. Lucy just nodded, and was about to head outside of his office. But

something has been really bothering his mind. "Lucy, wait." She halted. Lucy turned around. "y yes?"

"Lucy..." He tried to ease with the awkwardness inside him by clenching his fist secretly. "W why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Lucy scoffs at him.

"This...how can you stand working for me? Everything with me."

Lucy paused for seconds, as every pain refreshed in her. She wanted to tell him about her sudden situation with her daughter and father. She wouldn't try

working for him if only her father didn't get into an accident, and get confined in the ICU with a 50/50 case for one week already. And, she'll try her best in helping her father pay its debt in the best way she could.

She doesn't want to see her father waking up from the ICU, and get thrown into jail. Jude is the only family she has aside from Nashi, and just like what her mother always said, families should always hold on together no matter what.

"I had no choice." She answered coldly in a low voice, pinching her other arm secretly. "Sacrifice. That's what I'm doing for the ones I love, for my family."

"Lucy..." Natsu stuttered. "W will you just tell me why exactly did you "

"No need." Lucy retorted, maintaining her polite tone to her 'boss'. "The important thing is, I'm doing everything you say so." Then, she quickly walked

towards to the door. "In case you need something, just call me." She said politely before leaving the office.

Natsu was left all alone in the room, dumbfounded, unanswered. He just rest his elbows on the desk while covering his forehead with his palms. Until, he could imagine himself traveling back in time about seven years ago.

"Lucy, please, talk to me! I'm sorry !"

He recalled his eighteen year old self attempting to approach his raging publicly humiliated girlfriend. Instead, of being lent an ear, he received slaps. "You son of a bitch! Asshole! Jerk! How could you?!" She cried out loud, raging in anger.

He didn't attempt to struggle from her slaps and spanks. All he could think of is he deserves every bit of it, and how will he ever explain everything from head to foot.

"You know, all this time I was stupid to believe you actually loved me! You're really are like those other men who thinks I am some kind of trophy in their lives! I hope you're happy now now that you got you wanted."

"Lucy, I love you! Believe me! I don't know what Lisanna is up to, but the video...I deleted it. I swear! I wasn't going to expose it, because I love you and I didn't want it to break us!"

"Oh, so you do admit you are the one responsible for the video!" Lucy scoffs as tears kept falling from her eyes. "You didn't want it to break us?

If you really didn't want that, then you shouldn't have had it in the first place..." Then, her knees suddenly collapsed on the cemented ground. "All this time...it was a bet.

So, father was right about you, and I didn't believe him."

Natsu knelt down as well, and took another attempt in holding her like what he used to do. "Yes, it was all a bet at first, but can't you feel my love for you has become real?"

"Fuck you and your lies! So, you really planned to take me that night, so you could record our 'lovemaking' session?!"

"..."

"Why can't you answer me?! Because it's true?!"

He quickly grabbed her despite her struggles from his arms. "I'm sorry. Let me fix this. I did love you, I do love you. You were the only girl who ever made me feel this way and taught me how to love. Don't leave me!" He cried.

"Well, guess what?!" She yelled. "I'll regret loving you until the day I die..."

Natsu was suddenly awoken from his imaginary time traveling when he heard his phone ringing. He irritatedly clicked the 'answer' button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Natsu!"

"Oh, Zeref."

"Listen, I uh need you to do something urgent at the mall the mall we own!"

"What?"

"Do the inspection at the grocery store. I really can't make it, mom wants me to visit her at her cabin. Alright, that's all! Thank you, bro, I love you!"

*HANGS UP*

"Wait, Zeref, I can't ! Hello...?" Then, he realized the call had already ended. "Gay shit." He hissed.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Uncle Jellal, can you come with me to the toy section?" Nashi asked the adult bluenette in the nicest way she could as a child. With an adult shopping for groceries, it is clearly impossible for a kid like her not to get bored.

It sucks for a kid to keep following an adult while shopping, especially if it was someone she is not that close to yet. Her mommy even reminded her not to ask any of them to buy something for her. All the kid wanted for now is just to look for

some toys she could return to when her mommy has enough money already.

"Later, after we go to the meat section." Jellal said, bored and unhappy of what he is doing. "I guess you shouldn't have come. Erza wanted you to come, just to make me as your babysitter, while they're at the department store, shopping thousands of clothes and while I'm here obligated to shop for groceries."

"Oh, Aunt Erza told me she's gonna take me to the kids' arcade later."

"I doubt if she'll be able to do so, not after reuniting with the girls. I'm supposed to be with the boys as well, not babysitting and shopping groceries." He groaned.

"Fine, if you hate babysitting kids like me, it's fine." Nashi annoyingly folded her arms together with a pout. "I'll just go to the toy section by myself." Then, she started marching away.

"Just go to the meat section after!" Jellal reminded as he watched her walking away.

Nashi merrily skipped towards the toy section, where she got surrounded by large toy shelves. The first thing that captured her attention was the fairy doll on a high section of the shelf, where she finds it hard to reach for it.

She tried to jump and jump and jump to reach the box of the doll, but she failed in doing so.

Then, she could just sigh disappointingly and stare at the doll from the high shelf. Not a single person was available to help her out.

Until...

"Here." Someone took the doll from the high shelf, and handed it to her.

Nashi smiled happily. "Thank you, mister." She told the pink haired man

* * *

I swear what lisanna did broke my heart!


	14. Chapter 14

The salmon haired boy reached the doll from the high shelf for the little girl. Before he could even hand the doll to her, their eyes got locked on each other.

Natsu felt some kind of weird instinct. As for Nashi, she just stood there in a direct eye contact with the stranger who's staring at her.

Since Nashi is too young to be aware of such feelings and thoughts, it was only Natsu who finds it weird to feel attached to a stranger.

He kept on studying Nashi's face, thinking that every angle of its face is very similar to someone he knew.

"Thank you, mister." Nashi smiled at him and took the doll from his hand.

That smile...

He knew that smile! He is just not really sure if his thoughts are right. He wondered where did she get that kind of smile.

Her smile, what more? Her hair. They had the same hair color, and exactly the same shade of pink. Who does this girl have with her, anyway?

"Hey, mister!" Nashi waved the doll in front of his face. "You alright? Have you seen a ghost or something? mama says staring is bad" She giggled.

Natsu was suddenly awakened from thinking deeply about a stranger kid. He blinked his eyes several times and shook his head lightly to get back his mind back to normal. "Oh, h hey, there. Y-you're welcome." He said, his eyes still studying her face. He just couldn't take his eyes off the little girl.

Nashi explored every part of the doll. She wanted to take it home. Well, who wouldn't? It was a unique type of doll, the reason why she liked it.

If only she could go buy it for herself or ask Jellal to buy it for her, but she knows what her mommy said. "Are you gonna buy that?" Natsu asked. "Where's your mother?"

"Oh, I'd want to. But my mommy told me that I should not buy toys for the meantime because my grandpa is at the hospital. My mommy is at work, I'm just with my uncle? He's at the meat section." She explained.

"Is that so?" Natsu nodded slowly. "What happened to your grandpa?" He asked all of the sudden. "And, to your arm?" Then, he pointed her casted arm.

"I almost got hit by a truck that lost its brake, but luckily grandpa managed to grab me so it lessened the risk of my own life. Grandpa is still at the hospital, sleeping for a week now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope your grandpa gets well very soon. He must be a very good person." Natsu said.

"I hope so." Nashi sighed, and then her eyes went back at the doll she really wanted. Natsu noticed himself that the little girl absolutely wanted the doll.

After years, he felt his heart becoming soft for once again because of the little girl. "You can have it." He told her. Nashi looked back at him. "I can't, mommy told me "

"I didn't say your mommy have to pay for it." Natsu cut her off. then, he knelt down in front of her so he could level with her small height. "I own this mall.

So...that means everything in this store is also mine. And, I'm allowing you to take it home with you for free." He forced a curve to form in his lips.

"Really?!" Nashi gasped.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you, mister!" The little girl unconsciously jumped on him for an embrace.

Natsu was surprised from the kind of reaction he got from her. It is normal. She's kid. Yes, they are easy to make happy. But, he felt something unusual again when Nashi was embracing him.

"You're welcome." He said calmly, still feeling weird. Unaware of his actions that are carried away by his weird feelings for the kid, he just embraced the kid back. When he did so, the unusual feeling that's been lurking in his heart seized for the moment.

Nashi unclasped her arm from him. "Thank you, mister, again. I won't forget you."

"Umm, what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Mommy told me not to give my name to strangers." She said.

"Is that so?" Natsu sighed, and stood up from kneeling. "Your uncle might be looking for you already, and I still have some stuff to do in here. So...I guess this

is a goodbye."

"Aye sir." Nashi nodded with a smile. "Goodbye, mister. I hope we'll meet again someday, and I'll introduce you to my mommy. And, I'll take care of this doll.

You won't regret giving this to me for free."

"Natsu knew he didn't hear wrong, did she just use his favorite word when he was younger, now there's now way that was a coincidence, they had too much in common, now he had work, he'd have to think about this later"

"Alright, goodbye, mister!" Then, Nashi started skipping merrily away from the toy section. Natsu just stood there, still feeling weird with her encounter with

some stranger kid. He felt like he is somewhat connected to the kid. And, it is so unusual for him to have be so kind and soft hearted for a stranger.

He liked the kid's personality. It reminded him of himself before everything in his life started to shatter. Then, he wondered,

"I think I have some serious thinking to do" Natsu said to himself.

* * *

There a real change in the plot now and this change i'm fine with


	15. Chapter 15

"Lucy!" Erza quickly approached her blonde friend who's standing a bit far away from where they are sitting. "I'm glad you made it, and you're early." She said.

"Well, my boss didn't come back to his office, and he didn't leave orders before he left. So, I just thought of catching up with you instead." Lucy told her, avoiding to mention 'Natsu'.

If only she knew where Natsu was as of this moment. She waited Natsu to come back for hours. She couldn't do anything because Natsu just left his office right away without leaving orders for her. "Umm, where's Nashi? Is she behave?" She asked.

Unaware of what Nashi encountered, Erza just answered, "She's fine. She is with Jellal, shopping groceries." Then, added, "And, earlier, she just entertained the girls. But I haven't told them that you are Nashi's mother." Lucy started to think whether if it is the right to tell them Nashi is her daughter.

She can't just keep making up white lies all the time! It's not like she doesn't want her old friends to find out she had a child with Natsu, but she doesn't want Natsu to find out about their child.

How can she ensure that none of them would tell Natsu about Nashi? After all, things these days easily spread out, and sometimes some of them are even sensationalized on other people. "Do I really have to meet them right now?" Lucy worried, thinking of backing out with a made up reason.

"Lucy, they're your friends!" Erza insisted. "You built a good friendship with them before, and you can't keep making them feel like you forgot about them just because you fled the country.

Besides, they're all mature enough to understand your situation." Until, Lucy couldn't do anything, since she already brought herself in that situation. "Alright, let's go." She just shrugged.

Erza quickly dragged her and skipped excitedly towards the open area of the mall where the girls are sitting on the benches.

As they finally reached the area where the girls are sitting, Lucy couldn't avoid studying their faces and looks. After so many years, all of them absolutely transformed into bombshells from being a not your typical girl during their high school years, like Erza who used to be boyish. "Hey, girls. Look, who's here

with me." Erza spoke, all the girls who are chatting was stopped and obliged to look at Lucy. "Umm, hi." Lucy greeted them in a civil manner.

"She's..."

Mirajane, stared at her, doubting if ever it was really the girl she's thinking of.

"Oh my gosh, it's " The blue haired girl with long wavy hair gasped surprisingly, Juvia Locker.

"Lu chan!" The other blue haired girl who is short in height, squealed in surprise. Then, in split seconds, she just jumped off from sitting in the bench to give her old friend a hug. "Lu chan, I can't believe it's you!"

"Lucy, is that really you?" Mirajane repeated questioning herself and Lucy as well, still surprised to reunite with her friends. Lucy just nodded to respond to those repeating reactions she received from them.

Instead of doing their friendly reunion at a crowded area, they just decided to go to a café inside the mall. Every one of them ordered snacks and beverages to eat while chatting.

Lucy felt awkward, but not that much when they decided to sit and eat at a cafe. She could tell the girls' faces were filled with unanswered questions after she left all of the sudden.

It's fine for them to ask why she left. She decided that from now on she won't make up lies anymore about

Nashi and her situation years ago. As long as it's not Natsu who'll interrogate her.

As they sat on a round table good for six persons, silence took over their atmosphere. Of course, Lucy started to feel awkward like she felt earlier. But, thank

god, Erza cleared her throat to break the awkward silence. "Girls...I know you all thought that Lucy forgot you all this time when she left. But, I am telling

you, she didn't. So, anyone, please?"

"Lu chan..." Levy sighed in an apologetic manner. "I never had the chance to comfort you after the incident at our prom. I'm sorry about what "

Lucy cut her off in a nice way, "I know, Levy. Thank you for your concern, but you don't have to be right now." She smiled. "I mean...it's been what seven or

almost eight years? I got over it already. You know ! I can't stop myself from living my life because of that incident..." Levy just nodded.

"Lucy, can you tell us what happened to you? Why did you leave all of the sudden, without telling us or trying to contact one of us afterwards?" Mirajane asked in a civil manner, avoiding to say something offensive to the girl who had a dark past.

Lucy bowed her head and exhaled deeply before starting to explain her side, "I'm sorry, girls. I wanted to. It's just that...I was so shattered after that night. I didn't know whom to trust and talk to anymore. My own father kicked me out of our house, he abandoned me."

"You should have asked help from one of us. We would have helped you, especially we know it was you whose been stepped on." Juvia said, forcing a smile on the girl

she used to see as her 'love rival'. "But, what can we do? It already happened, and nothing can ever change that. Even so, for me, the most important thing is

you managed to rise up once again despite what happened to you. "Finally, their orders were finally served on the table. They took each of their ordered

foods and beverages. Then, continued talking. "What happened to you? I mean, tell us more of why you actually left?" Mirajane asked once again.

Lucy stuttered at her first sentences, unsure of how to properly start telling and explaining everything further from the beginning up to the present. "Natsu

and I...slept with each other weeks before the school dance of Fairy Tail, I'm sure you all know about it already. I stupidly trusted him that night..." She faked

a laugh in a joking way. "I gave myself to him, and I didn't even know...he was recording what we were doing at the time. And, the prom night, I finally confirmed that he didn't love me at all...that it was all because of some fucking bet!" The girls looked at her with sympathy. "And...and...the reason why father actually kicked me out of our house was because...Natsu...got me pregnant." She revealed. The girls, except Erza, gasped with their jaws almost dropping on the floor.

"What ?!" Levy gasped.

"D does he know?" Juvia quickly asked.

"N no...not yet." Lucy answered.

"Y you have to tell him!" Mirajane said.

"What?" Lucy protested. "N no, I won't!"

"I know he hurt you but it's his child, too." Mirajane retorted, in a polite manner though. "What about your child? I'm sure he or she has been longing for a father all these years."

"You don't understand." Lucy rested her forehead on her palms with her elbows on the table. "I don't mean to be selfish. I know my child has been longing for a father. I i know someday, whether if it is two decades later, Natsu will find out. After all, no secrets could be hidden forever. It's just that I'm not yet

ready." She started to become teary eyed.

"It's okay, Lucy. Go on." Erza comforted her by patting her back.

"I want Nashi to have a father, of course. But how can I explain to her that the man who gave her life was also the one who almost destroyed my whole life?"

She continued. "Maybe, I'll tell, Natsu. But, not now! I'm not yet ready to see my daughter be in good terms with that horrible monster." Then, images of the

Natsu she saw after seven years flashed back into her mind. How he glare at her intimidatingly. How he keeps messing up with her. And, how he forced her to give up herself to him once again.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. Y you'r right." Mirajane apologized, then patted her back as well. "I mean...it would't also be good for Natsu and Lisanna if they found out about Nashi? So, Nashi is your daughter?" Lucy nodded.

"Especially, Lisanna...she wouldn't like to discover Natsu's child out of the knot."

Lucy was suddenly stopped, wondering. "Wait...is Lisanna...dating Natsu?" She asked, recalling the girl who is actually the reason why she was publicly humiliated and degraded.

"D don't you know?" Juvia asked.

"I haven't told her, I'm sorry. I also just found out these past few days." Erza said, shaking her head slightly.

"What? Do I know what?" Lucy wondered.

"Umm...that Natsu is married to my sister Lisanna, like two years ago?" Mirajane revealed. Lucy suddenly felt her heart consistently skipping a beat every time Mirajane's words kept echoing inside her.

Natsu is married...

Natsu is married...

Natsu is married...

It's not that she is dismayed because she can no longer continue her disastrous love story with him! It's just terribly wrong, what she got herself into. She

allowed something to happen between her and Natsu twice. She did it in exchange of repaying his father's debt and money for paying hospital bills as well, that keeps raising and raising higher as his father remains asleep in the ICU. She allowed Natsu to dominate her in that way, without even knowing he was married. Doesn't it make her a mistress?

No, she can't.

She never dreamt and intended to have her dignity as a woman lower than dirt. She almost did, when she gave up herself to him. But what's worse than

sleeping with a man who's already married?

"Luce, you okay? You seem...surprised." Mirajane says. Lucy's expression remained shocked , but she didn't want them to doubt or wonder why she had that kind of reaction. "Y yeah! I i'm fine." She faked a smile.

"Are you sure? You're not hurt to know Natsu is married? What's with the shocked reaction?" Juvia asked, in a joking manner though.

"No!" Lucy laughed sarcastically. Then, started to stutter for a bit, and denied what she really felt about some things about Natsu being married. "Why should I be? After all he did to me… "you are right luce, you deserve someone that will love you whole heartedly" levy said to her friend.

Thanks guys. They talked for a while about their past lives and present lives and relationships. Somewhere between their conversation jellal walked in with a sleeping Nashi. "Wow is that your daughter, she's so cute!" The girls exclaimed. Thanks, maybe when she wakes I'll introduce you guys.

They kept on talking for a while…

After a while Lucy said "it's been wonderful meeting you all again, its getting too late for Nashi to be out I'll be heading home now, you'll see more of me I promise. With that they said their goodbyes


	16. Chapter 16

Now this is where i truly write on my own, i have now fully deviated from the originally story.

And now you guys will be able to see how much of a better writer * ** _AnimeLover4Ever58_** is compared to where i stand. they write longer pieces, mine isn't as long but i try.

please keep reading...thanks.

* * *

When Lucy got home, she set Nashi to sleep properly on the bed. She started to reminisce her day, "Natsu is married she said to herself. I can't believe this. He was continually dragging me into the mud it had gone too far. I won't let this continue she said out loud. Lucy at the back of her mind knew what she had to do and probably should have done from the start.

****************7am*******************

Lucy prepared for work as usual but this time wore her special bracelet, when Nashi woke up she said to her "good morning my dear". "good morning mama." Mum do you know where my new doll is I didn't get the chance to introduce you two. Ohh its over there, I'd have to thank jellal for that later, he didn't have to" No mum it wasn't uncle jellal who got me the doll. It was another man a really kind man, he said he was the owner of the mall…oh really? And you are sure you didn't ask for it?

No I didn't I promise. The man had -, ohh Nashi you can tell me all about this mysterious kind man later okay…I'm getting let. Be sure not to give aunt Erza trouble's okay? Be a good girl, bye now.

************ _at the office***********_

Lucy entered into Natsu's office and closed the door behind her, she walked up to him looking at Natsu with anger, "how dare you?" excuse 'you' Natsu said. Lucy didn't mind him, she just continued "how dare you, drag my name further into the mud, was what you did 7 years ago not enough", Natsu gaped at her in surprise, he didn't except such an interrogation from her, maybe a week ago but not now, what changed? He thought "I was putting up with your fuck shit attitude because I needed the money for my family, I disposed the last shred of dignity I had, you took advantage of my weakness, and you used me!

Natsu didn't know if this was coming from what he did 7 years ago or what he'd done now, Lucy calm do- "shut the fuck up she yelled. How dare you let me sleep with a married man! She blurted out as she burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. How dare you make me feel like an unworthy 'MOTHER' and a slu-". She shut up abruptly knowing she said too much.

Natsu looked at her surprised "A mother? You have a child?" "that has nothing to do with you" I came here to do what I should have done from the very beginning, since the day I walked into this office. Lucy removed her bracelet and tossed it to the table "I'm sure that will cover my father's debt and all the money you've given me up till now" she said abrasively.

Natsu picked the bracelet and stared at it to see a big golden gate like key with a big diamond stone on its top, attached to the bracelet. Natsu looked at it like he just remembered a touching moment of his life "but Lucy this is-".

She cut in "I'm glad you remember what it is worth to me and the market. Goodbye Mr Dragneel". With that he stomped out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

Natsu was left alone in his office to reflect on the past.

*********7 years ago******

Natsu? You brought me to the amusement park. Lucy cooed. It's so nice, the last time I was here was with my mum and dad when we were still a family before my mum died and dad became distant.

"Lucy I love you and you deserve every nice thing in this world. You are beautiful, smart, trust worthy and kind. You are my new best friend and my girl friend. I love you".

Aww I love you too Lucy said. Now to the roller-coaster! Lucy said with one hand on her hip and one in the air trying to mimic a superhero. NO way Luce I don't handle motion well. "hahaha, Natsu you are so funny, almost everything in an amusement park moves. Okay, I have a better idea, let's sit by the river and watch the stars". That sounds nice; Natsu said smiling at his lovely girlfriend.

They sat and watched the stars as Lucy spoke "my mum was an astrologer and an astronaut, she could really read the stars and its meaning, and she saved a lot of lives by reading people's paths, cruel world huh? She wasn't able to do anything about her path" Natsu brought his girlfriend to his chest to comfort her as she sobbed. "You see that star over there?" yeah Natsu said staring at where Lucy pointed. "NASA had it named after my mum, they said it appeared approximately after she died, they believe it embodies her legacy and they also gave her this as well. She pulled up her sweater to show him her bracelet most especially the key attached to it. Its made from rare gold and diamond in NASA's possession, it's priceless.

My mum gave it to me right before she died. I swore that day to never lose it or let go of it, it made me feel close to my mother. You are the first person I'm showing this to aside from my father who saw my mum give it to me. It means the world to me and I'll let you in on a secret…"

What's that? Natsu asked in a somewhat tear crackled voice "I only wear it on special occasions. What I mean is…my time with you is special" she said before giving me a peck on the lip

Natsu felt his heart skip a beat because he knew what he was doing to Lucy.

**************** _the present_ ********************

"Ohhh what have I done? She doesn't deserve this. I've been a big fool!" Natsu said clenching his palms to his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Natsu could barely grasp what happened, he pushed her, she was probably really in need and instead of genuinely helping her he used her and hurt her again just as he did before.

He thought that he still needed her forgiveness and now he'll never earn it, that key meant so much too her. He basically raped her, she obviously didn't want it. "arghhhh!" he could kill himself right now for letting his depressed state affect his relationship with Lucy.

What he did hurt him so much because he still loved her, and he took out the hate he had for lisanna on her.

Natsu kept on feeling sorry for himself, it's like he was born to hurt Lucy…he left work in the early hours of the afternoon, he couldn't do anything work related. He went back home since his so called wife wasn't around he hard all the time to think about his life.

********** _with Lucy**********_

She found herself drinking coffee in a coffee shop thinking of her next course of action. She didn't know what she was going to do now. She still owed her father's bill and now she was jobless. She had to look for another job she thought. She still couldn't believe what Natsu did to her but somehow she wasn't that angry, of course she was angry she was made to sleep with a married man but she wasn't so angry because she felt sorry for Natsu. He didn't look happy.

She felt like she wanted to tell him about Nashi but she also wasn't quite ready. Its different now, he's married now and that makes the whole thing a hundred times more complicated.

She would be lying if she said she didn't feel the least bit of love for Natsu deep down. She couldn't be jealous could she? He used her, he took advantage of her more than once. He was a monster that doesn't deserve to be loved or pitied.

"argh…" she sighed and rubbed her temples. This whole thing was giving her a headache.

"Look who it is" a blonde man wearing a suite said

"Hey sting, what are you doing here….stupid question, to get coffee of course" Lucy said smiling weird at her stupid question.

"I actually came cause I felt the presence of a beautiful princess" he said while taking a sit on the vacant seat next to her. "Stop teasing" she replied

"So how's your job with Natsu" he asked. "I quit" she said fast and emotionless while sipping her tea. "I wouldn't say I didn't see that coming" he said unsurprised, "you see, Natsu changed ever since you left magnolia, you know to him, you left him and didn't forgive him, he never knew about your pregnancy or Nashi" sting said.

"Sting really, that counts for nothing, because I'm sure he knew where I moved to, he could have come after me. He doesn't deserve any pity. I'm the one who went through hell. While he was here fucking lisanna! The one responsible for most of my hurt!" she blurted out with anger.

Sting was going to talk about how she was jealous because she still loved Natsu but decided it wasn't the right time to pester her with matters of the heart, now she was hurt so much he couldn't even imagine the kind of pain she was feeling and how she still managed to smile through most of it.

"So you found out he was married to her, I knew you'd never work for him if you knew he was married to lisanna of all people" he said

"You got that right" She said. "How's Nashi doing by the way?" she's good Lucy said smiling thinking about her baby girl. "I bet she's all grown and talkative" sting said. Lucy laughed and said "she's 7 not 2, of course she's grown"

"I should probably head home for now, thanks for your company" she said "yeah thanks for reminding me I came here for coffee, see ya later"

As Lucy left the café she thought "if I had just married sting like father wanted I wouldn't have gone through all this heartbreak but then again I didn't love him and I would have never had Nashi".

************* _Natsu in his house_ ****************

Lucy was a mother I never knew that, was she married?. I made her have sex with me even though she had a child and possibly married. I've really done it this time There's no way I can make things right. But I have to try this time, I'll try to make things right I won't let go of who I love this time. I'll fight for what I want not what my stepmother or lisanna or anybody else wants.

* * *

As she walked into her where she stayed with Erza she felt the world spin, she felt faint for that instant but got a grip of herself, she was probably just hungry or tired.

I'm home she called "mummy! Welcome home, you are early!" Nashi said running to her mother. "Yes dear, I came early to be with you my sweet, where's Erza?" she asked her daughter. "she's talking with a man in the dinning room". "I wonder who that is she said walking into the kitchen that led to the dinning room.

When Lucy got inside the room she saw Erza talking to a young man in a black suit wearing blue tinted glasses with spiky dull blonde hair.

She gasped "uhhhhn Loke?! What on earth. It's been ages" she teared up and ran to hug her cousin she hadn't seen in almost 8years.

* * *

This is those those who actually like this rewrite. Of course Natsu and Lucy will be together, I'll try to rap it up in not more than 5 chapters.

Thanks for reading


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes her favorite cousin from years back was in the same room with her. The last time they saw was eight years ago, he had to go abroad to study.

They kept in touch for that first year but when Lucy's life was chattered she had no time to remember her cousin let alone contact him which she should have done. He would gladly give his life for her.

Loke still looked so young just taller and more masculine. When they finished embracing she started crying."loke I've missed you so much, I thought you forgot all about me". "You know that isn't even possible, I thought you forgot all about me... I came here to assist uncle with his businesses. I can't just let it go down the drain." Loke said.

"Lucy smiled. He was still considerate, still caring". "I can see a lot has happened since I left town" he said looking at Nashi. Lucy sighed knowing she was going to have to explain her whole experience from 7 years ago.

"Erza please-" "I know... we'll just go site seeing" she finished for Lucy. When Erza and Nashi were out Lucy started talking. "You remember Natsu the one I always told you about in my letters..." she asked "yeah what about him...". Loke asked.

Lucy trusts Loke like no other so she told him everything including what happened when she came back into town, what he made her do and what she finally had to do to forget that entire chapter of her life.

While she talked Loke felt like he should kill that bastard. "How dare he do that to you. Why didn't you contact me all this time?" "I didn't want to bother anyone. I survived didn't I?"

"I know Lucy but I could have been there for you. You wouldn't have suffered at all. I would have taken care of you and Nashi." He said

"Lucy I'm sorry that must have been very hard on you. The embarrassment and all, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but don't worry I'm here now. And everything will change for better okay?". She smiled and nodded

"And don't worry I'm going to find a way to get your mum's key back, I know how much it means to you". He added

"Thank you so much Loke. I feel way better know that you are here." She said. "Nashi will be so happy to know that you are her real uncle"

"She looks like a sweet girl. When I came in I immediately thought she looks like a mini you with pink hair". "How did you even find us?" she asked

"I asked around and I found myself here" he continued "I'd like to go see uncle at the hospital and don't worry the remainder of the bill. Its on me". He said "of course we can go there right now. Thank you soo much Loke, you are God sent" she said. "Don't worry 'bout it".

"Loke please remember it's only you that knows that I've met with Natsu. If Erza finds out she'll kill me". "Don't worry.I've got your back" Loke replied.

As they were about to open the door and leave the apartment they heard a knock which startled Lucy a bit. "I wonder who it is" she said then opened it to reveal who it was.

"Natsu!?"

"What on earth, why are you here?!" she frowned.

"Lucy is this the guy?" asked Loke as he watched the surprised and angry look she gave him

"Yes he is-" Lucy didn't even finish talking before Loke sent Natsu flying with a really hard punch to the face.

"Loke?!" Lucy shouted out of surprise

Loke said while still punching Natsu "this is for mishandling and disgracing my 'sister'"

Loke that's okay, leave him alone" she said while dragging him away from Natsu. Natsu stood up , adjusted his clothes and wiped off blood from his nose with the back of his palm. "why are you here Natsu?!" she said in a poisonous tone.

"Lucy I know no amount of apology can amend what I've done to you…I don't even know how to start. Lucy please I'm sooo sorry for what I've done, please forgive me"

"Tell me Natsu what am I forgiving you for exactly. Is it what you did now or 7years ago. Lucy said not taking him serious

"Lucy please-" he said

Leave Natsu! She screamed I don't want to ever see you here again… Go now. The only thing that brings me pain is seeing your face. I'm doing fine without you in my life.

"you heard the lady. Leave before I push you away you heartbreaker" Loke said

"Okay I'll go but please have this back. It's the least I can do", he said giving her the bracelet with the key on it. She took it and looked at him surprised "what about what we owe you" she said in a much lower tone.

"don't worry about it anymore it's the least I can do for all the pain I've caused you" he said.

"Ohh no you don't, you aren't going to have anything on us". Loke said pulling a cheque book from his pocket and quickly filled it then threw the paper at Natsu.

Natsu picked it up and saw is was 12million jewels. "This is way more than –" he tried to say "I know. That is to cover every other thing you must have given Lucy" Loke said while pulling Lucy back into the house as she went with Loke she couldn't resist looking back at Natsu and feeling sorry for him.

They went in and Loke closed the door behind them. "He looked like he was really sorry" Lucy said. "Lucy Lucy Lucy you are way too soft I'm sorry to say this but he was probably just trying to win your trust to get into your pants again. He thought you were going to be alone"

"you are probably right." She admitted. "I'm sure he's gone now. Lets go to the hospital". Loke said.


	19. Chapter 19

Erza walked into the apartment with Nashi before Lucy and Loke could leave for the hospital.

"Lucy? Why did Natsu just leave the door of our apartment?" Erza asked confused about what she saw. "OMG! Did Nashi?" she immediately asked

"No. She wasn't looking that way, he left before she could notice" Erza said "whew thank goodness."

That doesn't answer my question Lucy?. "Okay, I know. I'll tell you but later when Nashi isn't here" Lucy said. "Okay then. You looked like you were going somewhere."

"Yes. Loke and I are going to the hospital" she said. "You want to come with?" "sure. Why not" she answered.

"Nashi, this is your uncle Loke, my cousin" Lucy said talking to Nashi.

"My real uncle?" she asked surprised. Yes hun your real uncle. "Hello Nashi, how are you doing?" Loke asked the little girl.

"I'm fine Uncle, can you tell me something uncle Loke?" "sure anything."

"Have you ever met with my father?" she asked from nowhere. "I just got into town since I left way before you were born and that's why we are just meeting now" Loke said not answering her question. "I see. But will you come with mummy and I to the amusement park later on" "sure Nashi, anything for you" Loke said giving the mini Lucy the warmest smile possible.

Poor Nashi If only she knew her father just left the premises, Erza thought

"So Nashi you wanna go see grandpa?". "Yes. I hope he's all better now so we can all go out together."

They all went to the hospital in Loke's car. "Uncle Loke your car is very nice and pretty, I'm sure my dad also has one like this" she said. Everybody kept quiet except Lucy "don't worry in time you'll have your own car also".

When they got to the hospital they all stayed in the Ward with Jude. "I'm so glad. the doctor said he's responding well to treatment now and he'll recover soon" Lucy said walking into the room with them.

"Erza can we talk outside for a minute" she said knowing this was her best chance of privacy for that day.

Lucy didn't know how to tell her friend that she met Natsu and worked for him and slept with him. She eventually found a way to say it. "Why would you hide this from me, you were taken advantage of by that dog and you said nothing. Yes I want you guys to be together but if he's a dog you have to let me know to protect you. I can always give him a good beating" Erza whined. "Its okay Erza that's done and over with. I'm fine now, I'm just glad he gave me my mum's key back". Lucy said

"Yes that's true, I guess he still has a little humanity left". Erza pitched in.

Lucy felt faint again and Ezra immediately supported her "are you alright?" she asked "yes I'm fine just a little bit faint. We should go back inside Lucy said".

Later on Erza went to see jallal while Loke Lucy and Nashi went back to their place. "Mummy can we go to the amusement park tomorrow." Nashi asked. "I don't know….." pretty please mum uncle Loke will come to…" okay tomorrow does look like a good time. "Yay! Thanks mum."

"Lucy I think I'll head out. I'll see you tomorrow". Loke said

***********the next day***********

Lucy woke up feeling sick again. And she vomited. When it became afternoon she felt better. "I must have a little fever, but her period was also growing late…I couldn't be… there's no way I am" she thought and quickly ruled out that thought.

"Mummy, uncle Loke is on the phone…" Nashi said out loud. "Okay…coming…Hello Loke what's up?" she said "Hello umm I called to say I can't make it to the park today, you guys should go without me, tell Nashi I'll make it up to her. I have a meeting with some of uncle's previous investors. We'll talk later.. bye" loke said. "Bye..Hey Loke…" she called out before he hung up. "Thanks for doing all this. Thanks so much". "Its okay sis. You know I'll do anything for you. Later then".

"Nashi are you ready? Because we are going alone. Uncle is busy he'll come with us some other time". "Okay mum no problem".

******Natsu's house******

He couldn't still find the balance to do anything worth while. The only thing he succeeded in doing was calling he's lawyer to prepare divorce papers he'll give to lisanna immediately she got back from wherever.

Natsu felt like going to the amusement park where Lucy put all her trust in him. He didn't debate on it. He felt like going so he would.

He took his car keys and starting making he's way to the park.

* * *

Dont forget to leave a review...


	20. Chapter 20

"Mum, this place is wonderful, let's try the roller-coaster next" Nashi said in excitement.

"Okay Nashi bit not for too long I don't think I'd be able to handle it" she said. First of all she felt sick and then nostalgic for being here again.

After Nashi had her fun with the rollercoaster. She said she wanted to ride the bumper cars so her mum allowed her. When nashi went to the bumper cars. Lucy went to sit at the bench where she and Natsu always sat back then.

She could look at the river and it was normally a good spot to look at the stars.

"Lucy?" she heard a familiar voice call behind her. She turned around to see Natsu staring down at her.

She quickly stood up and looked around making sure Nashi wasn't there. "Wha- what are you doing her" stuttered.

"I just had the urge to come here…apparently we both did…" he said scratching the back of his head. "I know you probably don't want to see me. But I want you to know how sorry I am. Please you don't have to forgive me right away but at least hear me out". He said

"Ohh I forgive….so please leave" she said in a haste not wanting him to see Nashi.

"Are you sure?...just like that?" he asked… "yes so we can talk later okay.." she said wanting to dismiss him immediately. As he was about to turn around and leave they both heard someone call out in their direction. "Mummy….I done with the bumper ride…" when Lucy heard Nashi call she confirmed that the world hated her.

Natsu turned to look at the little pink haired girl. "Hey sweetie… did you like it she asked?" her daughter while Natsu just stared in utter shock.

"Heyy mister…it's you again…. Thanks for my doll, this is my mother. I had a feeling we would meet again" he talked addressing it to Natsu… "mum this is the man that got me my doll" "he was. That was nice of him".

"Thank you sir…" she said to Natsu like she barely knew him. "This is your daughter?" he asked as he looked at all her features. She looked like Lucy a lot he thought but then she has my hair and I must admit my attitude. This is strange... "Lucy…. Could she by any chance…" Natsu said questioning her without really fully asking the question. "Ohh no he's figured it out. I said I wasn't going to tell him but I sure wasn't going to lie if he suggested it" she thought.

She grabbed her purse and gave Nashi some cash. Hey don't you want some ice cream or cotton candy…go play but don't run too far away okay?. "Ya! Okay mum" she said "see you later kind Mister" Nashi said to Natsu whom just looked at the lively kid run away. "Nashi thought of Natsu as kind…that is good" Lucy thought.

"Lets sit" she said looking at the bench beside them. "Okay…." Natsu said.

Both of them said nothing. Natsu kind of figured Lucy wouldn't say anything if he didn't ask. So he started the conversation. "Nashi huh? She's so sweet..." he said… "thanks.." Lucy said.

"How old is she?" he asked. "She's 7+" she answered not giving him any eye contact. "Ohh…I see" he said thinking that everything leads to his suspicion. "So where's her dad" he asked. It took a while before she could answer. She decided to be truthful.

"Her father doesn't know about her" she said and continued before Natsu could talk. "Look Natsu, If you want to say something go ahead and say" she said.

"Am I by any chance her father?" he asked which made Lucy's heart skip a beat.

"Yes you are nashi's father" she said bluntly.

Natsu looked like the most confused man on earth. "She's my daughter…so that night seven years ago?...oh my…Lucy… I've made you suffer so much…there's no way I can even start to repay all that I've made you gone through" he apologized sincerely while feeling really guilty. "I'm soooo sorry, you carried her all alone for years and when I should have helped and supported you, I just took advantage of you… I'm not worthy to be a father" he covered he's face in shame.

Lucy felt so sorry for him. Yes he was a jerk but he is a kind person, and I'm glad Nashi sees him that way as well she thought. She brought her hands to his shoulder tentatively. "Look…you made a mistake…a very very big one but so did I for not telling about your daughter sooner. As long as you know better. I'm willing to let things slide for my daughters sake." She said trying to console him.

"At this point, I don't think I deserve your forgiveness or Nashi's love. I'm a horrible man let alone 'father'" he said

"Natsu…Nashi doesn't need to know what happened. I don't want my daughter getting hurt. All she needs to know is that you were out of the country or something."

"No Lucy, I won't let you lie about anything. You don't need to suffer at all. Please don't tell Nashi about me yet. I don't feel I'm worthy…I'll support her every need but don't tell her I'm her father" he begged

"I can't believe you Natsu… after all the time you left me alone after my father sent me out…you also want to leave our lives again…that isn't fair… My…our daughter has always craved her father and I can tell she really likes you. You have to be with your daughter just don't let your wife hurt my daughter if she does she'll receive my wrath"

"You were sent out?...I never knew that… I just thought you left town because of what happened" he said surprised

"my dad sent me out when he found out I was pregnant because I couldn't go on with the arranged marriage he had planned" she said.

"I'm so sorry. Everything is my fault… I've made you gone through so much" she said.

"From what I can see… you've not been yourself as well… I'm sorry if I'm prying but how is your marriage to Lisanna?"

"To be honest… not good at all. She's out of town now…I'm going to get a divorce" he said.

"If you were married to someone else I might have said you should work things out but after what that person did to me I have nothing to say I'm sorry…just do anything that makes you happy" she said.

They started glaring into each others eyes getting lost in the moment and drawing closer with them taking note.

Lucy fell in and they kissed for just that second before she quickly pulled away… "I-I'm sorry I m-must have slipped. She said looking anyway but him.

Natsu wanted to kiss her more but he had no right to do that. He had no right to be the man in her life.

The awkward tension between the two was becoming unbearable before Lucy said "I should probably go look for Nashi before she gets into trouble if she hasn't already" she said then stood up from the bench "Are you gonna come too… cause I'm gonna introduce you to your daughter" she smiled at him.

Natsu forgot to feel nervous because of Lucy's warm smile.. "sure, I can't wait" he said not being totally truthful.

They found Nashi soon enough… "Nashi!?" her mother called her daughter who was probably having her fifth ice cream.

Nashi walked over to where her mum and Natsu stood. "Mum I had so much fun…and I made new friends" she said waving to a blue haired girl and and brown haired boy. "Awwww that's good. I hope you got their contacts so you can visit". She said while she smiled at the kids waving back to her daughter. "Yes I did" Nashi responded

"Kind Mister you never told me your name…are you a friend of my mum's?" she asked oblivious to the fact that he was her father.

"I am…my name is—" he was about saying his name when he felt the urge to catch something falling. It was Lucy she lost consciousness.

"Mum!"


	21. Chapter 21

Natsu was scared as he'll. If anything happens to Lucy he'd be completely at fault.

She was in a private ward thanks to him. She was still unconscious.

"Mr is my mum going to be alright?". "Don't you worry she's going to be just fine okay?" he said.

"I don't want to be without my mother, she's always been with me…" Nashi said.

"I'm sure your mum is going to be fine…and I'm here if you ever need someone" he smiled at her trying to convince her be wasn't scared.

Soon after the doctor came to the waiting bench where they say. "Mr Heartfilia please can you come into my office?". "i-I'm not heartf- anyway…okay…Nashi I'll be right back okay?" he said to her while she just nodded looking sad.

The doctor and Natsu went to his office after that. "Please take a sit?" the doctor said making a hand gesture to one.

"There's no need to worry, your wife is fine, she's just extremely tired. I suggest lots of her for her sake and the baby's" the doctor said.

"Sorry…you said the baby's sake?...she's pregnant?..." he said surprised.

"Yes, your wife is 2weeks pregnant. I'm guessing she doesn't know as well. Because she seems so stressed. You need to make her refrain from any physical and brain tasking jobs. She needs rest and rest of mind." He said.

Natsu didn't know what to think… was he the father?, he had a feeling he was, he remembered he always did it inside and they never used protection just like seven years ago. "What am I going to do now...My first child isn't even aware I'm her father yet and now I might be the father of another child" he thought.

"Your wife should be coming to right about now. You can go see her now.. and she can be discharged In an hour's time" the middle aged doctor said.

He left the doctors office and went over to Nashi. "Good news…mummy is fine…she's just tired, we can see her now" he told Nashi

"Really… that's awesome… I always told her she worked too hard" she said.

They went to the private ward and like the doctor said Lucy was awake. "What happened? And why am I In a hospital?" she asked.

"Mum, you fainted and kind Mr brought you here"

Lucy looked at Natsu and blushed a little but Natsu noticed it. "Don't worry about anything. You are fine… the doctor says you just need rest." Natsu said.

"Ohh thank you Natsu,…" she said.

"So Mister that's your name Natsu…it sounds so much like mine…we do have a lot in common but I'll still call you 'kind Mister" she said laughing

"you are so cute, you know that? Don't worry, we'll get together sometime" he said.

"Yay! Id like that" she said while she hugged him for the second time.

Nastu felt his heart thump, he closed his eyes and hugged her back feeling guilty for all the time he wasn't there. "Can I have a minute with your mum please?" "sure I'll just go to the kiddies section" she said as she left immediately.

"What's wrong why did you send her away..." Lucy asked.

"I wanted to talk to you… can I sit?" he said looking at the empty space on the bed.

When he sat down they both blushed at their proximity.

Ahemm..Natsu cleared his throat… "am I dying? She asked scared. "No you are not but the doctor did say something else.." he said.

"Well tell me before I have a heart attack…" she said making light of the matter.

"You are 2weeks pregnant…"

"Ohhh…" She said

"Ohhh?... did you know?" he asked not wanting to raise his voice.

"No…but I had a feeling…" she said raising her voice a little

"Okay…so who is the father." He asked

"Are you seriously asking me that…well it's too be expected, you did call me a whore after all and made me one by making me sleep with you" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that…I'm just confused" he said ashamed of his previous statement.

"Well if you must know, you are the only man I've slept with in my entire life so if I'm pregnant it can only be yours" she said not looking at him.

"You mean this whole time, you've only been with me?" he said

"You are surprised because you thought I raised our daughter with whore money right" she said

"No…I-I'm sorry I misjudged your integrity…you are a really virtuous woman" he said making Lucy blush yet again.

"So what are we going to do about the baby" he said.

"We?" she said.

"Yes we…I missed the birth of Nashi, I don't plan on missing another"…he said.

"What about your wife?...I don't think she'd like that"

"I told you… I'm going to get a divorce, we we're never really acted like married couples" he said

"Yeah… except the sex…" she said mocking him

"Ouch!...I have a feeling you'll keep on attacking me" he said.

"I can forgive but I don't know if I can totally forget…you hurt me bad…and the scar isn't healed yet…I'm sorry" she said.

"I'm sorry Luce…I was so so stupid to take advantage of you." He said

"Luce…huh?" she said looking away as if remembering something

Natsu knew he stroke a nerve and he didn't do it intentionally. He called her Luce mostly back when they were dating.

"So anyway I'm going to keep my baby, I'll find a way to take care of it…I've done it before anyway. You don't have to help if you don't want to" Lucy said like she was angry about something

"I know you are very angry at me. I promise to be a good father to our kids and a good friend to you". He said unsure of how she'll take it.

"Whatever…. I want Nashi here please…" she said

"Okay, I'll go get her" he replied

Natsu went to get Nashi. Lucy saw the both of them come in they really did look like father and child she thought. "Mum…are you feeling better?"

"Yes dear. Come sit beside me… I have something to tell you… it's about your father… Natsu is your father". She said.

"Natsu is my father?" she said looking up at Natsu.

"Yes dear" she said.

"After all this time I finally get to be with my father" she said crying and jumping to natsu's arms.

"Where have you been dad and why didn't you call and visit or even live with me and mummy or have pictures with us.." she asked on.

"Nashi!...I'm sure you have many questions but please just enjoy your dad's presence okay?" Lucy said to her daughter.

The doctor came in right after that "I'm sorry for the intrusion but Mrs Lucy you can be discharged now, you can sign up prenatal classes later on, our hospital has variety of plans fit for anybody" he said

"Okay thank you doc" Lucy said.

*********Loke's Pov**********

I better call my wife lisanna soon, I had to lie about the town I was since she hates magnolia so much… even if she has a lot of business transactions here. And I'll also have to have a meeting with that bastard Natsu… I need some documents for uncles company from him.


	22. Chapter 22

AU: I'm sorry guys for leaving you hanging in the previous chapter, i have limited free time to write so i dont describe as much and i dont make the chapters overly long. And i apologize for any blunder, I don't cross check.

* * *

You are what? Loke and Erza yelled. "I'm pregnant and it's Natsu's" Lucy repeated. "Wait…let me get this straight… you met Natsu, you talked to him, he knows about Nashi, he also knows you are pregnant for him and he's also divorcing his wife?" Erza tried to grasp the whole situation.

"Doesn't Natsu know what a condom is meant for, I think he was purposely trying to impregnate you" Erza continued. "he didn't rape me so I'm also at fault to let it happen a second time …and as for his marriage, I didn't ask him to divorce his wife and I'm not bothered anymore now that he knows about his kids…" Lucy said.

"Of course you'll act like this…because you are clearly still in love with him…" Erza said.

"I'm not in love with him…he's just the father of my kids" Lucy said.

"Really? The father of your kids and the love of your life…even I know love when I see it" Loke said. "Just be careful anyway he dare not hurt you again now that I'm here but just to be sure we are on the same page. I'm going to pay him a visit" he said.

"Thanks for all your help guys…I'm sure I would have died without you." She said thanking Erza and Loke.

"it's no problem Lucy… I'll be off now to Conbolt's Inc" Loke said.

"Okay could you drop me off on the way, I want to go see dad." Lucy said

"Sure. Give my regards to uncle tell him little by little we'll get his company back on track". Loke said

She hugged him and thanked him once more for all his help.

"You guys go… Lucy you remember I'm going back to Bosco tomorrow so I'm going to prepare." Erza said.

"Mother I'm sorry it's not what you want but I've made up my mind I'm going to divorce lisanna. I don't care if you rebuke me. I'm going to do what I want to from now on" She spoke in high note to his mother through the phone.

"Excuse me sir, Mr Loke heartfilia is here to see you" A secretary said.

"Mother we'll have to continue this conversation later" he hung up, "okay…let him in please" he said composing himself.

"You can go in now Mr heartfilia." "thank you" he said to the secretary.

Natsu stood up to greet Loke. Since Loke was also here on official business he decided to respond properly by shaking Natsu. "Please take a sit" he said trying to keep his composure.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to Lucy…please it will never repeat itself, I lo-" Natsu said before he stopped himself from completing that statement.

"Were you about to say you love my sister? Don't annoy me Mr Dragneel. You had seven years to show her that but chose to use that time to make her suffer, you have zero excuse" Loke said irritated.

"You are right. I know to right to even utter that word." Natsu said.

"I don't give a shit about you but if you ever hurt Lucy or Nashi, I don't think I'll have to say anything more to portray my point…And how come it's Lucy you keep impregnating and not your wife…I don't even get how Lucy is fine carrying another of your child after what you did to her" Loke said

"I know it's hard to believe but I've changed And I never meant to hurt Lucy" Natsu said.

"Whatever… The business reason I'm here is for you to give me some specific documents showing your former connection and transactions with The Heartfilia companies, I plan on making Heartfilia companies rise from the aches" he said.

"Its no problem… you'll get them". Natsu called his secretary and told her to bring in the documents.

The secretary came in with the documents soon after. "Oh and sir…Mrs Dragneel is here".

"I'm busy now so-" "ohh don't stop her from coming in on my account… I actually want to see the architect of Lucy's struggles" Loke said

"Let her in then" he said to the secretary.

Lisanna came In not really taking note of the man siting at Natsu's desk. "Hey dear" She said making Loke turn his attention to the very familiar voice instantly.

He was beyond bewildered…there must be a woman that looked like his wife. But by the way she looked at him he gave that a second thought. p

"Lisanna? What are you doing here" he asked utterly confused.

"You know my wife?" Natsu asked getting confused as well.

"Your wife? Lisanna is MY WIFE!" Loke yelled

"That can't be possible… I married Lisanna and I've known her since we we kids" Natsu countered

Lisanna just looked at them fidgety, obviously frightened and hiding something.

"Lisanna? Lisanna Heartfilia...that's you right…my wife?" Loke said

"Ummmm…." Lisa babbled

"Don't you know how to talk anymore!" Natsu yelled.

"I can explain…" she managed to say.

Loke just looked at the person he did everything for. His so-called trusted wife.

"So there's something to explain." Natsu said bitterly making her shrink back in fear.

"I'm Lisanna Heartfilia and I'm also and also Lisanna Dragneel" she said looking at her shoes.

"how is that even possible…isn't that illegal?" Natsu yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" "How can you not mean to marry two men" Loke snarled at her.

"Please…I didn't want it to turn out like this. It was supposed to be temporary… it just happened" she begged.

"One marriage has to be invalid… which is it? Who did you marry first? And did you know it was Lucy's cousin you married?" Natsu was beyond angry.

"How could you do this to me Lisa? I loved you with all my heart… why would you do this to me? I gave you everything, why would you lie to me all these years…you did it for the money didn't you" Loke couldn't believe he married a gold digger. "This just has to be some sick dream. Why Lisanna?".

She just cried as Loke spoke.

"Stop with your crocodile tears and answer the questions…you lair!" Natsu yelled at her

* * *

When Lucy got to the hospital, the doctor said her father will regain consciousness hopefully in a few days. She sat with him for a while before she decided to register for her prenatal in this hospital since the price will be more reasonable for her than the hospital Natsu took her to.

When she was done with all the registration she decided to go tell Natsu the updates on her pregnancy…basically she just wanted to see him, she knew she still loved Natsu… very much at that. "Hopefully I might still meet Loke there since he said he was going to talk business".


	23. Chapter 23

So sorry about how late this chapter came up.

* * *

She just cried as Loke spoke.

"Stop with your crocodile tears and answer the questions…you lair!" Natsu yelled at her

"I'll explain" she sobbed saying.

"Arghhhh….get on with it" Natsu said irritated.

Loke just waited to listen to whatever nonsense she had to say he already knew in his mind what he had to do.

"It was 6 years ago after the whole incident with Lucy, I knew you wouldn't go ahead with our wedding if you kept on seeing me around and my parents would kill me knowing it was my fault you called it off so I had to get away from it all for a while. During this time I met Loke whom I fell in love with not just someone my parents wanted me to be with. So we got together and everything just sort of happened. I didn't tell Loke about you or my life in magnolia. I wanted to be happy, I lied about my family, I told Loke I was alone in the world so we could be together. I was conflicted when I found out Loke heartfilia was the same 'heartfilia' with Lucy but we were already married when I found out. we had a court wedding with just his family members excluding Jude heartfilia's part of the family.

"How could you be so heartless… you lied about everything!"

"Loke please …I'm sorry I didn't mean for things to happen like they did. Its you I love" she said

"But you fucked someone else… you need a new dictionary because you are completely missing the meaning of love" Loke talked while clenching his fists "and you ruined my cousin's life, you sorry excuse of a woman! And worst of all you married me and screwed with the person she loved after what you did …how can you even live with yourself"

"Loke…." She bucked her head downward in shame

"this is so complicated… why did you then marry me when you already had a legal marriage knowing any other marriage will be void, was it to just tie me down, punish me, did you hate me that much, all I wanted was to be with Lucy, why did you force yourself on me when you we're already married!?"

"I did it for my parents… they wanted to be affiliated with the dragneels and conbolts, they forced me…yes I was hurt you got alone with Lucy more than you did with me but all that jealousy went away when I met Loke. I didn't want anybody to get hurt, you are my friend Natsu and hurting you is the last thing I'd want to do." She said looking quite convincing.

"I don't believe you one bit…why did you keep begging for sex…or kids if you so much hated the fact you were in a 'marriage' with me" Natsu asked still showing in fervent anger.

Loke just stared as he felt he was seeing his so called wife He was married to for five years for the first time, "she begged Natsu for sex?..and she always acted like an angel" he thought.

"I wanted to make it seem believable, I knew my parents were keeping tabs on us and as for the baby. I took birth control so I couldn't get pregnant. I was trying to hold on till you got tired and divorced me" she explained

"You bitch! So that means you lied when you said you couldn't conceive…what manner of being are you...I can't deal with your stupidity anymore" Loke angrily stomped out of the office.

"I'm not sure I can drive right now…I cant believe I married a whore, lair and gold digger. And for 5 years nonetheless…I guess this was what mum meant when she said she didn't trust or like lisanna… now I see it mum, I'm sorry I took you for granted" Loke said to himself as he walked down the streets of magnolia aimlessly.

"you are totally despicable… I can't believe you did that to us. I was going to give you divorce documents to fill out but I guess there's no need for that anymore seeing as we aren't even married…and I want all your things out of my house…take everything you need because I'll burn the remaining" Natsu said in a poisonous tone.

She nodded and was about leaving "and one more thing be sure to explain all you did it my step mother or I'll do it myself and trust me it's going to be much worse because I'll personally tell your parents and siblings…now get out of my office!"

She walked briskly out of the office to prevent further embarrassment. "Can you believe this…I wasted 2years with lisanna when I could have been with Lucy and Nashi…she certainly destroyed me… she's lucky I'm one of those guys who doesn't hit women…" he thought.

"Sir Miss heartfilia is here to see you" his secretary informed.

"Please let her in" his enthusiasm was definitely eminent

"Hey.." she said as she entered further into the office

"Hello" he replied

"I guessing the divorce news didn't go so well"

"Huh?" he said genuinely confused

"I saw lisanna on my way in… she didn't seem to notice me though"

"Ohh yes… that's a very long story, you might want to sit" he said to her.

She looked at him unsure but sat nonetheless.

* * *

"Lisanna this is unexpected, I just talked to your husband not too long ago. Have you brought me news of a grandchild".

"Mam..I'm sorry but you won't like what I'm about to say"

Lisanna told her former mother-in-law what happened much to her disadvantage because now it means everyone was going to know eventually.

"I very disappointed in you. I treated you like a daughter. You should be stripped of your Strauss name, you wear it poorly" Mrs conbolt said in utter disgust

"I know what I've done but I also came here to tell you to let Natsu be with whomever he wants to here on out. He's suffered enough" Lisa said

"You have no right whatsoever to give me a pep talk now get out of my sight or the next thing you'll see here is the media wanting to know your story".

She left knowing she'd at least done what was long due.

* * *

"Wooh…you mean you and lisanna were never legally married!" she exclaimed feeling inwardly happy about the bit of info.

"I wonder why she was only surprised about that part when I told her about what happened to Loke as well" Natsu thought "could it be she's happy I'm a single man…it couldn't be…she'd clearly hate my guts after all that happened".

"I'm sorry Natsu… I have to go look for Loke he would need somebody right about now. Ohh and I'll start my prenatal sessions soon. I know you'd want to be involved with this baby after missing everything about Nashi".

"Ohh yes you are right, thanks Luce. Can I take Nashi out sometime next week?" he asked

"Sure she's your daughter and I'm sure she'd love it. Bye now…"


	24. Chapter 24

I'm sorry guys if any chapter is confusing please always ask me if you need to clarify anything.

Review please...

* * *

it's been a week now since the whole lisanna confessing thing, Loke has been staying with me, since Erza went back to bosco and my father also has been discharged, he also is staying with me. Loke hasn't been as cheerful as he used to, he barely talked or ate. I really pity him, I don't know how to help him recover from that kind of hurt…" Lucy sighed outwardly as she continued to pour her feelings into her diary. A habit she seemed to like, "good for letting off steam she'd say".

"It's a good thing the kids are on break I'd be able to stay in magnolia for a little while or even move back in." she thought.

"Mummy…"

"Yes dear…"

"When will I see daddy again?" nashi asked with a puppy face.

"Hmmm…soon I guess, he did say he wanted you guys to go out" Lucy said.

"Wow really when?" nashi asked enthusiastically

"I don't know but soon"

The phone rang. "Don't worry nashi I know you like picking the calls but I'll get this one" she said having a feel at who was calling. She felt so stupid because she was actually looking forward to hearing his voice again even after all he did.

"Hello?" she said after picking the call.

"Hey Lucy…" he said like he was really in a good mood. "I guess what lisanna did was actually good for someone" she thought.

"I was wondering if I could come over… so we could go out…together… with Nashi" he said.

"I'm busy" she lied. "Ohh…" he said disappointed "But you and Nashi can go" she added feeling his disappointment. "But I want us to go together… I want to make amends..." he tried convincing her to change her mind. "Natsu please!..." she raised her voice in a poisonous tone. "I'm sorry" he didn't want to provoke her.

"Is that daddy?... I want to talk to him!" Nashi said in excitement.

"Your daughter wants to talk to you" Lucy told Nashi's father on the phone "I'm giving her the phone" she continued.

"Hello daddy I've missed you, why haven't you come to see me and mummy".

"Awww my baby I'm coming today and we are going out" Natsu said.

"yay! All of us as a family?" she asked.

"mummy is busy so she's not coming" Natsu said.

"That's a lie. Mummy isn't busy"

"Nashi!" her mum yelled at her.

Nashi could hear hear her father laughing "so that means we can all go?" she asked innocently. "It's up to mummy Nashi" Natsu said knowing Lucy would have a hard time saying no to Nashi.

"Mummy you have to come too" Nashi said to Lucy and natsu's hearing.

Lucy sighed in defeat. "Nashi…this isn't fair. You are blackmailing me" Lucy said.

"I'm not blackmailing you since you are in love with daddy" Nashi said making Lucy blush.

Natsu blushed on the other side of the line as well luckily he didn't have to hide his, no one will see him anyway. Lucy didn't bother to say she didn't love Natsu, her daughter always knew when she lied anyway. So she just dropped the issue "fine!. I'll come with you guys. I just hope Loke and dad will be fine alone"

"Yaay!. Dad mum said she's coming with us"

"That's good news. I'll see you guys in 2hours" he said.

"Okay then bye" Nashi hung up.

She went over to her mum and hugged her. "Thanks mum…I know that it is hard for you to be with dad" Nashi said surprising her mum.

"who told you that?"

"No one I heard you and aunt erza talking sometimes about someone named Natsu, I recently figured it was dad" Nashi said.

"Ohh my baby…I'm sorry you heard some of my conversations but I assure you. Your daddy is a kind hearted person and he loves you so much okay?"

"Okay mum. Lets go tell uncle Loke then get ready. Daddy is going to be here in less than 2 hours" Nashi told her mum.

Lucy just smiled. "She's really growing up fast and she's so smart, probably more than I was at that age" her mother thought.

Nashi headed the door bell then screamed making her mum cringe at the piercing sound "Mummm, dad's here." "okay go get the door, uncle Loke is taking a nap now but be sure to ask who it is first okay?".

"Who is it?" Nashi asked in a very pretty voice but there was no answer. She really believed it was her dad so she opened the door anyway.

"who are you?" she asked politely a bit disappointed it wasn't her dad.

"Nashi who's at the door" her mum said walking quickly to the door.

"You are Natsu's stepmother aren't you" she asked the woman before her.

"It's been a while miss heartfilia…"

Nashi went behind her mother due to the odd vibe that emitted the woman she opened the door for.


	25. Chapter 25

"I guess asking how you found me is gonna be a stupid question for an influential person like you" Lucy said.

"I don't believe you found your way back into Natsu's life. It's because of you everything went wrong" Conbolt said with a soured expression

"I did no such thing. You have no right whatsoever to come in here and talk to me like you own the place no matter how influential you might be" Lucy said.

"I've come here to warn you to leave Natsu alone" Mrs Conbolt said

"He's life was just fine before you came into town…you whore" she continued making her bitterness known

"That does it…leave my house now!" Lucy yelled in tears.

"I'm glad I kept a copy of that video from seven years ago, it wasn't easy but I got it. If you don't leave Natsu and magnolia I'll have that video shown on very billboard in the city. And everybody will remember how much of a whore you are and those that never knew will know. You have 2weeks" she said and walked out the small front door banging it behind her.

Lucy fell to the floor crying… "haven't I suffered enough?" "mummy don't cry please…that woman is bad" Nashi tried to comfort her mother. They both sobbed in each others arms both for different reasons, Lucy because of natsu's stepmum and Nashi because her mom was crying then there was a small knock on the door then it creaked open.

"Is everything alright? Why are you guys on the floor…you're crying?" Natsu asked in panic immediately he stepped into the apartment.

He knelt down along with them. "Please someone talk to me what's going on here" he asked again.

"Daddy!" Nashi hugged her father while she still cried. "Someone that mummy said is your step mother came here not too long ago and started making mummy cry, she called mummy a whore, what does that mean?" Nashi asked innocently

"Lucy? My step mother came here? And insulted you? You have to talk to me." Natsu said.

"Whats going on here?" Loke finally showed up. "Natsu?...what have you done to them again. Aren't you guys suppose to be out?" Loke asked angry but weakly at the same time.

"Loke!...I did nothing, I just came in" Natsu cleared his name.

"I don't care! I know your presence only causes Lucy pain. Please just stop making her cry, she's had enough! I'll take care of her, please leave". Loke said.

"Uncle Loke, it wasn't dad. It was a mean woman." Nashi explained

"Mean woman?, could it by chance be lisanna?" Loke thought out loud

"No Loke, it's not what you think and I'm fine now. We were going out anyway so we'll just do that. I only just remembered something that's why I was crying but I'm fine now" "I can't have him worrying over me when he has so much on his mind" she thought.

"Lucy you don't have to-" Loke tried saying.

"Now that that's settled Natsu let's go" she side wiping tears off her face.

"Lucy…" Natsu said knowing she's not alright at all. He agreed anyway, maybe he'll find out on their way.

"Loke please take care of dad while we are out" Lucy said ass they left the apartment.

The car was silent even the normally cheerful Nashi didn't say or do anything in the back seat. Natsu knew he wasn't going to like this if they went on with this journey the way Lucy was. He had an idea but he hoped it wouldn't freak out Lucy. He asked anyway.

"I don't think today's the right day for what I originally planned so what do you think about going to a hotel" the look Lucy gave him he quickly corrected himself. "Umm it's not a hotel…a resort … a beach resort. It's new. You might have not heard of it, 'la tropicana' we can spend a few days there just to relax, you do need it after all and you know why" he said looking at her tummy not wanting to mention it yet in nashi's presence

"I don't know… dad and Loke" Lucy said.

"Mum! We have to go. I've seen the advertisement of 'la tropicana' on tv before and it's awesome, they have a lot of things for kids and I can make a lot of friends. We really have to go!. I'm sure uncle Loke can take care of grandpa till we get back" Nashi said, her blood pumping normally again at the sound of going to la tropicana.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go" Lucy said smiling at the idea of relaxing from all the troubles.

"Aye sir! To la tropicana it is!" Natsu said looking and sounding so much like Nashi.

Nashi laughed "dad you sound like a baby". They both laughed together and Lucy smiled.

Not long before her expression changed. Natsu caught a glimpse of her expression. He was surely going to find out what his good for nothing stepmum did and he wasn't going to let her win. "I'll protect my family" he thought.

"They are really father and child, Mrs conbolt doesn't know what she's saying, she can threaten me all she wants but I'm stronger than that. Why was I even crying?. I can never separate Nashi and the new baby from their father. I'm not going anywhere! I'll stay and protect my children they deserve to be with their father." Lucy thought.

* * *

You can review on how you want Mrs conbolt to go down. I was thinking they should just come to a compromise but if you want her to be the bad guy I'm also in for it.


	26. Chapter 26

"Good day sir, welcome to la tropicana" the receptionist said. "Dad this place is awesome" Nashi said in excitement.

The place was already full with people mostly families because of the holidays. Lucy was happy that Nashi will have her pairs to play with, she did find it easy to get along with people anyway.

"Any reservations sir?" The receptionist asked ready to check her computer for information.

"No… this wasn't planned, I hope you still have rooms or huts." Natsu asked in a 'don't disappoint me look'.

"Yes sir, but we only have the small family sized huts left". She explained.

Lucy just watched this exchange while she held Nashi hands before the girl wondered off.

"Oh that's fine. I only have my daughter and –" he didn't know what to title Lucy, it felt awkward to say friend or my daughter's mother, he shouldn't have even tried making that statement in the first place he thought. "his daughter and wife…do you have a sore throat honey…" Lucy completed natsu's statement. She saw he was thankful and surprised so she decided to finish the talking. "We'll take the room please". "Okay mam…" here's the key to the hut.

"ohh that's right, they are all separate huts just like mini houses. This should be fun" Lucy thought after taking the key and thanking the receptionist.

They were being accompanied to their hut with one of the resort attendants that also gave them a tour. Lucy smiled, this place brought her good memories of when so was still innocent and happy. Nashi was just entranced with everything.

"Lucy… thanks for what you did back there…I know it must have been hard for you" Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear.

"Don't worry about it. I did it since you brought us to a nice place".

They smiled at eachother, Natsu didn't want the moment to end.

"Here we are" the attendant said. "don't forget to call if you need anything and may I suggest taking your daughter tto our amazing kiddies section for a few hours so you can get settled in probably a warm bath"

"Yes daddy I want to go!." Nashi said in a high pitch

Natsu looked at Lucy for permission to say yes. Lucy nodded her head a bit in response. "Okay dear. You can go." This made Nashi really happy. "I know it might not be part of your job but can you help bring her back in say… 2hours?" he asked the attendant

"Yes sir it's no problem. Be sure to feel relaxed, your daughter's safe" she replied bowing a little to both Natsu and Lucy before leaving with Nashi.

"See you later dad…mum" she said. They left.

"She didn't even look inside the hut first." Natsu said to Lucy. "She's so in love with this place and you that she forgets herself" Lucy replied.

"Thanks so much Lucy for making me bond with her"

"she's your daughter. In fact you should be angry I didn't tell you all that time". Lucy said

"I have no right to be angry at you". Natsu said.

"Lets not delve into the past now". Lucy said blocking Natsu off.

"Right. Lets go inside then."

"Wow this looks like something you'd see in a movie. It looks so nice" Lucy's eyes sparkled at the sight. "Yes it really is…" Natsu added after all this was his first time here too apart from the fact he was part of the investors. He'd never really been to the place.

"Lets look around" Lucy said.

The living room had every thing a normal living room had just more tropical and everything smelled fruity.

The dining was beautiful and tropical-ish, everything was tropical-ish. There was a small kitchen with a junk food stocked fridge and everything you can make without fire or cooking, they guessed cooking wasn't allowed. They went over to another door which turned out to be the couples bedroom, the size and designs implied that anyway. The sight made Lucy think about where she was going to sleep, she really hadn't thought of sharing a bed with him. They went around the room and saw a small door that probably led to the bath and when the opened the door it was indeed a bath.

They figured the last door will be the kids room. They checked it out and Lucy was relieved to see there was a bunk bed, she could totally share with Nashi.

"I just realized I don't even have anything to change into neither do you or Nashi" Lucy said.

"we can check out the shops later" Natsu replied.

"Yeah. I'm going to check the bathroom for robes at least, I'd like a bath" she said.

"Okay. You can go on ahead then I'll be in the living room until you're done"

"Won't you have a bath too?" Lucy asked

"No… I mean yes of course, when you're done" he said

"Of course it's when am done." With that she left to the room.

Natsu just sighed at the maximum awkward tension he should have gone with Nashi or never allowed her go. But he couldn't resist the idea of being alone with Lucy. He was going to make things right and he also wanted to find out what his stepmother did to Lucy to make her cry like that.

He stayed thinking for 15mins then Lucy walked in with a skin tight robe or his mind made it that way and said "the bath's all yours", he couldn't help but ogle, this didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. She cleared her throat of the magical lump that congealed there snapping Natsu back to reality. "I'm gonna have a snack. I just feel like chewing" she said unintentionally swaying her hips as she walked to the kitchen.

"Okay. I'll go shower then." He said to escape the hit he was feeling. He also came out with his long sleeve shirt and pants. He was mostly covered but still looked so good. It was her turn to ogle now.

He walked over to where she was, he stood behind her, he could feel her breath picked up it's pace from their proximity. He extended his arm and rapped it around her tummy with his palms caressing it. "I hope this is fine…I just want to feel the baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there to be with Nashi like this" he said.

"I told you to forget the past, you want to make things right and that's all that matters". She turned around to face him, both their faces became red instantly. It was way to close for comfort. Natsu took some steps back then scratching the back of his head….

"so will we go out to the restaurant later or order room service?" he asked.

She also took some steps back "as much as I'd just like to stay in. We won't get to enjoy the beauty of this place that way so we'll go to the restaurant, I'm sure Nashi will really like that".

"Lucy I don't want you to get angry at me. But don't you think I should know what my stepmother did" Natsu asked not so sure if he should have.

"You're right I'll tell you. I was just hurt before I couldn't say anything."

"What happened…" he asked in a soft tone

"yes she did call me a whore, she said I'm the reason everything with your wife went wrong and that if I didn't leave town in two weeks she was going to publish the video from 7years ago" she explained

"She said that?" Natsu said bewildered and angry

"Uhn hun… and I don't think she was bluffing" Lucy said.

"Yes… she isn't the type to bluff but in this case I'll think otherwise, I made sure I destroyed every last trace of that video" he said.

"But what if someone got a copy before you knew anybody even had it in the first place" Lucy said suddenly remembering all that happened that night.

"You shouldn't worry I know what will make that threat void. I know what she fears the most and I'll use that against her" he said.

"And what's that…" she asked.

"Loosing her money…" he replied. "I won't lie, I don't understand but I hope you don't get into trouble" she said.

"I'm sorry Luce, if it wasn't for my stupidity of 7years ago this would have never happened. You've suffered a lot because of me. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you."

"Natsu… you are here now and that's all that matters. And you've changed to the 'you' I remember, the 'you' before everything went wrong. And not that possessive and bitter person I worked for" she said then hugged him.

"I want us to start afresh, no talking about the past or any of the bad things that has happened in our lives we can never move forward that way…" she continued.

"thank you Lucy, I'd really like that. I promise I'll always be there for you and the kids, always" he said almost sobbing

They both stared into each others eyes but this time neither of them drew back, they both leaned in further and with that they had the most magical kiss imaginable.

* * *

I'm really sorry guys. This story will be 10 times better if I had the time and patience to describe properly. But still I hope you have a nice time reading.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm sorry" Natsu said after abruptly breaking their kiss. He couldn't look her in the eye. What Lucy did next he totally didn't expect. She kissed him just after he apologized. "I've told you to stop apologizing or thinking or talking about the past. We'll never move on that way" Lucy said momentarily breaking their kiss so she could talk.

"I just feel like I don't deserve to be with you after all I've done" he said.

"I will be the first to admit. I also feel like I should not give you a second chance or allow you into our lives but I'd be lying to myself if I said we didn't need you. True I have Loke and my father now but it isn't the same if the father of my kids isn't in our lives. Nashi and the unborn baby needs you and I need you too…" Natsu crashed his lips into Lucy's lips like his life depended on it. It felt like heaven. The heat that crossed through their veins was immense.

"Lucy…I- I l-love you…" Nastsu said making Lucy cry. She didn't cry because she was surprised, she cried because she remembered the first time Natsu said that years ago.

"Natsu…l d-don't know if saying –" Lucy stuttered as she cried.

"shhh…please I want to talk please listen.." he said, she just nodded in reply

"There's no justification for what I did years back and more so recently. I don't know why I did it. It pains me so much because I'm not that kind of person. I just missed you so much it hurt. I loved you with all my heart and I still love you with all my heart. And it makes me happy to know that you are the mother of my kids. I'm so happy I found you again. I promise I'll be the best father too our kids and also the best l-lover if you allow me" he said stuttering at the last part.

"Natsu…" Lucy said softly. "You are the only man I've been with. The only I truly love but I've also been hurt a lot. I don't know what I should do. I feel too conflicted anytime I remember. Sometimes I love you, sometimes I don't understand, sometimes I need you and sometimes it's you I can't stand. (AN: lol. sorry I just felt like doing that Rihanna line)

"I understand and it's all my fault. We can take it slow. We start like we did long ago. I promise you one thing. You'll never get hurt again not by my hands or any other living being." Natsu said wiping off the tears from Lucy's face.

* * *

"I saw the two of them with a pink haired child enter la Tropicana" A huge muscular man told Mrs conbolt.

"I see…so after I went over there and warned that bitch. She still disobeyed me the same day nonetheless. You know what to do Byakugin" Mrs conbolt told the huge muscular man.

"Understood Ma'am. I'm on it but to avoid suspicion it will take some days before I commence " Byakugin said.

"What ever you do I don't care. Just get the job done." She said evilly

*******3 days later******

"Do we really have to go today" Nashi nagged.

"Yes we do. Mummy has to go to the hospital to make sure the baby's doing fine" Natsu told his daughter

"I still can't believe I'm going to have a baby brother or sister. I thought you and mum weren't in good terms" Nashi said quite maturely for her age.

"You are too smart for your own good" Lucy answered her mother avoiding the statement Nashi made.

"And by the way we still have a few hours before we leave." Natsu said.

"Yeah that means I can go play right?" Nashi asked.

"only for a little while" Lucy said.

"Thanks mum" she hugged both of them together and then ran off.

"That child took every ounce of your behavior. And that's how I never forgot you all those years" Lucy said to Natsu.

"That must have been hard for you" he said.

"Natsu…" Lucy said in a warning tone

"oops. I forgot" he said "since I also can't say sorry. Can I apologize in another way?." He first walked over to the door and locked the door. Making Lucy wonder what he was up to. She was standing close to the couch folding the new clothes Natsu got her. Then he walked over to her and kissed the neck from behind as he rapped his hands around her waist. She didn't mind this much, they'd grown of each other since the past days.

Lucy turned over to face him and he kissed her on the lips startling Lucy a bit before she sank into the kiss. The electricity and hit he was feeling made him forget the stop button. Since Lucy didn't seem to mind. They started French kissing and the hit in his lower tummy transformed into a huge bulge in his crotch. He couldn't fight the urge to grind it against her. When she felt it she gasped and reflex made her move to Natsu's movements. This action changed everything.

Natsu groaned as he guided them to the couch. He laid her on it and him on top of her. Her mind was blank at this point. This was the first time since seven years ago since she felt this good sexually. She couldn't even tell him to stop.

They continued kissing until Natsu wanted to take things further by putting his hand underneath her top and bra. Lucy opened her mouth in a silent moan as she felt Natsu's thump and index twisting her nipple. He didn't really mean to take things this far but he had no self-control at the moment.

He pulled off her blouse and then her bra then his shirt. He sucked on her nipples like a starved baby. She moaned softly. Natsu sunk his mouth further into her and his groin into her crotch. He was acting like a dog that sensed a female in heat the only difference was that he was sure this was the only woman he'd do this with from now on.

He started kissing between her breasts down to her tummy and then when he got to the line of her skirt, he looked up at her but she didn't look at him. He then pulled off her skirt with her panties off. He kissed the recently exposed skin making the blonde shiver. He went back to kiss her on the lips. He removed his own pants and underwear as he kissed her, now both were naked.

Lucy felt his hard on and gasped into their kiss. She wanted to hold him but was too shy to do so. She couldn't hold back the loud moan when he felt Natsu's finger playing with he clit, he did that for a while until he saw she was becoming very sensitive, probably about to cum.

He broke their kiss "Lucy…I love you so much…" he said. She felt him separate her legs. She gasped when she felt his dick outside her entrance. He didn't waste time as he pushed in, he then promptly started grinding and pounding into her soon after he started moaning, hissing and groaning Lucy's name. She started moaning real loud which caused her to feel really nostalgic. All the pleasure she felt suddenly ceased when her head made her picture the past. "look at that…she's a whore. She was even moaning like one" she remembered she heard people murmur as they watched the video. Natsu stopped pounding into her when he realized her discomfort.

"Are you okay?." He asked in a still husky but concerned voice.

"I'm sorry…I can't continue this…i- don't think I'm ready". She sobbed.

"Its alright. Its my fault, I never planned to take things this far. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable" he said disappointed in himself.

"Its fine can we just cuddle till Nashi gets back?" she asked. He smiled and obliged

"Did you guys talk a lot while I was playing" Nashi asked as the exited the receptionist post.

"Nashi would you like to visit the mall with me?" nastu asked because he knew she'd forget her initial question.

"Yes dad. That'd be fun. Is it the one you own?" she asked.

"Yup that's the only mall in magnolia for now" he said.

"We should hurry up or I'll miss my appointment" Lucy playfully whinnied

They finally got to the car in the parking lot and Natsu put Nashi in the back sit with her seat belt intact. As he was about to help Lucy with the door like a gentleman should. He heard a gunshot. He looked around to be sure they were safe then he looked over to Lucy to see her holding her stomach and falling. His instinct was to catch her which he did. She was bleeding, it dawned on him that Lucy had just been shot.

" **LUCY**!"

* * *

Dont worry for those of you who hates angst, I don't plan on making this a sad story from here on out


	28. Chapter 28

Loke's POV

I know I have to let go of what lisanna did, if I keep holding on to it, it will only harm me. Lucy and Nashi has been out for 3days of their vacation with Natsu, it's progress. At least she's moving on from all that bad stuff. When Lucy comes back I'll act more of myself.

"Uncle it's time for your drugs" Loke said walking into Jude's room with a small tray containing the drugs and water.

Jude stared and sat up on the bed. Looking better than he did weeks ago. "Thank you Loke for all your help. I could help but you haven't been looking so bright lately. Is anything the matter?" he asked.

"Its no problem Uncle and I promise I'm fine just a bit stressed from work" he explained leaving out the truth

"Then you should relax. I'm feeling way better now. I can surely help myself to an extent" Jude said.

"I came here to help you recover your business and I won't be doing that if I don't help you recover your health first" Loke said leaving the room so Jude wouldn't have the chance to argue.

When Loke set up his laptop to finally get some work done that's when he heard the door bell. Thinking it was Lucy he didn't bother to ask so he just opened it. Immediately he saw the person at the door. He slammed it shut then he heard sobbing

"I know I have hurt you… a lot. But please Loke… I'm so sorry. I'll also apologize to Lucy and Natsu. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you… please don't shut me out" the person at the other side of the door begged

Loke then opened the door.

"I told you I never want to see you again lisanna" he said finally giving her attention

"Please forgive me. I know what I did to you is totally unforgivable but I promise I will be better please. I've told my parents and siblings everything. I'll never hide anything from you again" she continued to beg.

"I think you are still under the impression that there's something to work out." " This thing between us" he said pointing at himself and her a couple of times "IS OVER"

"Loke please…. I love you with all my heart" she said.

"No you don't. And don't ever say it again. You don't know the meaning of that word. Please leave, I don't have time for this" he said pushing her further outside and closing the door.

"I can't believe she came here" he thought to himself.

Loke blew off everything and went back to his laptop to do some work. Then his phone rings.. "what now…" he said before reluctantly picking up.

"Hello?" He said. "Natsu?... just calm down. Okay I'll be there". He hung up. "Oh no no no no no. Lucy better be fine"

"Uncle I'll be out for a while. Take care of yourself" he said rushing out with his car keys.

*********at the hospital*********

"So doctor. How's she doing?" natsu asked horridly

"Calm down sir," the doctor said

"How can I calm down when the woman I love was just shot. And what about the baby?" he said not calming down a bit.

"Mr Dragnel you don't have to worry. We were able to remove the bullet on time. The only thing she has to recover from is loss of blood and the trauma other than that, she and the growing zygote are both fine."

"Ohhh thank goodness. I was so worried. Did you hear that Nashi… mummy is fine so stop crying" he said comforting his daughter.

"yayy I'm happy now and the baby too is fine" she said happily "so can we go see mama now?"

"I'm afraid not little girl. Your mum still needs to recuperate, tomorrow should be fine" the doctor said.

"Okay thank you doctor." Natsu said.

"Daddy…I want to see mummy now" Nashi nagged

"But you heard what the doctor said , we just have to wait a bit" Natsu told Nashi

"No. I want mummy now" Nashi yelled

Natsu sighed "I guess I get to see her repulsive side now" he thought "Nashi you have to hold on I have a call"

"Hello?" he said.

"Natsu? I'm almost there. How's Lucy?" Loke asked

"She's fine. Don't worry about anything" he said.

"Okay then. See you in a bit." Loke said

"Daddy was it uncle Loke?" Nashi asked

"Yes dear. He's almost here"

"Okay dad. I'm sorry for yelling" she said staring at her toes

"I know you want to see mummy, I do too. We'll see her soon okay"

"Okay."

"Hey Natsu so what happened exactly." Loke rushed in asking.

"Uncle Loke!" Nashi said hugging him.

"she was about entering the car when we heard a gunshot… apparently it was aimed at Lucy" Nastu explained

"Has the police found the culprit?" he asked angrily

"They had a lead the last I spoke to them. They promised me they'd get to the bottom of everything. Even if they don't I already hired a private investigator so sooner or later the truth will be revealed." he said.

"I'm glad Lucy is okay. What about the baby?" Loke asked suddenly realizing she was pregnant

"The doctor said the baby's fine too. It's a miracle you know…considering she was shot in her tummy" Natsu said.

"Yeah I'm glad she's good. But she doesn't deserve all this pain." Loke complained

"I'll get to the bottom of it." Natsu said. "l-I need to ask something of you" he continued stuttering

Loke squeezed his face in a weird look. "What do you want?"

"Nashi please can you go sit over there while I talk to your uncle" he said pointing towards a free bench.

"okay dad." she walked quickly to the bench.

"Okay…. This is weird and awkward… what do you want?" Loke asked

"I want to ask for your permission to ask Lucy to marry me…I know that after what I've done you probably don't trust me but I do love her with all my heart and soul" Natsu said holding his heart in his fists scared of the reply he'd get.

"Oh it not probably… I don't trust you… plain and simple. But Lucy cares for you…I can see that. I'd be hurting her more if I disagree with you but I'd kill you personal if you hurt her one more time." Loke said.

"Thank you. I-i promise I'll make Lucy the happiest" Natsu nagged like a girl

"you better." He said.

*************Mrs conbolt*********

"How can that idiot be so sloppy… I'm sure the cops will find him and then me. I have to leave this city ASAP. Zeref and Romeo will never support me. I'm on my own now"


	29. Chapter 29

"How many times will I tell you guys not to worry that I'm feeling better."

"Lucy you are pregnant and you were shot. Of course we are worried not just for you" Loke said.

"Apart from the little aches and the fact I'm retrained from certain movements I'm doing just fine." Lucy said trying to show her frustration.

"Don't worry.. I'm here for you, we are here for you" he said looking at Nashi sleeping beside her mother on the hospital bed, "the doctors and nurses most have been very susceptible to Nashi's charms to have allowed this." Natsu said.

"I'm sure Dr yukino must have only been susceptible by some person's charms and that's a little girl" Lucy said rolling her eyes

"Are you trying to say she was into one of us?" Loke said.

"well yeah. She seems to blush a bit anytime you guys are talking, come to think of it she does have a striking resemblance with lisanna" Lucy new she'd opened new wounds with that comment so she quickly added. "especially around Natsu, she does that mostly around Natsu".

"What?... no she doesn't…" Natsu tried to defend himself before Lucy starts to insinuate something more which will no doubtfully lead to trouble.

"Whatever. I just want to go home and take care of my daughter" she suddenly said irritatedly

"Natsu and I are going to see the police chief later, he has a new lead, apparently the person they captured that shot at you has finally agreed to talk." Loke said sternly

"He wants to fill us in. He said what he was going to say couldn't be said over the phone" Natsu said.

"So someone was really trying to kill me. I just thought it was a stray bullet" the blonde said.

"I don't get who will ever try such a thing. I would have thought lisanna but she was at the house a couple of days ago to apologize, I don't think she's responsible" Loke said

"I think it might be my step mother. Didn't she threaten to do things if you didn't –"

"Shhhh" Lucy tried to stop Natsu from talking more

Natsu didn't get why she didn't want him to talk. "He might be more handsome and rich now but he is still dense" she thought

"Wait…what? You we're threatened? So that was what happened when she came to the house? Lucy?" Loke said raising his voice a bit above normal

"Its nothing to worry about Loke. You can't take what Natsu says too seriously" Lucy said.

"I actually kinda believe in Natsu now though and I feel like there's something you should have told me and didn't. I knew you wouldn't cry for nothing. You have to tell me what she did" Loke pleaded

"Its like Natsu said she threatened to do things to me if I didn't leave Natsu in 2weeks time from that day but calculating it…it's only been a week since then so I don't know if she's the one behind it" Lucy said leaving out the most important part about the video.

"Lucy… that doesn't mean she won't try to kill you, you know, you are way to forgiving and kind for your own good" Loke said.

"No I'm not. I think I'm just rational" she battled

"Well I think ours theories will be put to rest when we see the police chief" Natsu said.

"Yeah I think we should leave now but what If nashi wakes before we come back. We wouldn't want her troubling you" Loke said.

"Don't worry about nashi. Her presence makes me feel better anyway. We'll be fine, just don't take too long." She said smiling

Natsu moved closer to her and pecked her on the lip, this made her blush intensely "see you later", she just nodded smiling.

"Ohh" she cleared her mind before it strayed too much . "before you go can I have a word with Loke in private please" she said giving Natsu a puppy eye look.

"Oh. Sure. I'll wait in the corridor" Natsu said walking out of the ward.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Loke asked worriedly

"You said Lisanna came to apologize?"

"Yes…what of it?"

"I don't want you doing something rash so I also want to apologize on her behalf. I can understand the pressures parents can give when it comes to marriage, I ran away from the pressure while Lisanna just couldn't handle it. And I understood she and Natsu were close friends and I was unknowingly disrupting their friendship, that explains why she'd want to kill two birds with one stone by marrying Natsu, she became close to him again, well…maybe too close but that's all in the past and also pleased her parents detrimental to her happiness. She knew after she married you that any other married will be null…so that means she really did have it in mind to come clean eventually. She made a bad decision but I can sense that she really loves you. Please give this a chance to repair itself. Please for me. I want you to be happy and I know doing this will make you happy. Because you love Lisanna."

"I wouldn't even give audience to any other person trying to talk to me about lisanna. Its because it's you Lucy but I'm afraid I'll have to decline on your offer. She knew how much I've wanted a child and she'd lied to me about not being able to conceive. I can't be with a deceptive whore like her."

"But-"

"No Lucy. All you don't have to bother or worry about me. Not everybody is as forgiving as you are. You're the one who needs to be worried for now so that why I'm leaving to the station now. Please don't bring the matter about lisanna up again…" he said calmly but Lucy could sense the poisonous intent in his voice.

"Okay. I'm sorry"

"I'll call you when we get there" he said then left her.

************* _ **the police chief's office**_ **********

"Mr dragneel. How's Miss hearfilia doing" the police chief asked

"She's doing way better thank you…" he said.

"Enough pleasantries. Who attacked my sister!" Loke spat

"Sir. You have to calm down. The situation is very delicate." The chief said.

"How do you call someone almost dying delicate?" he spat again.

"Forgive him sir. You see, this is very hard on us. Lucy means a lot to us and to find out she was almost killed and could still not be safe is very scary. You must understand" Natsu said

"I do understand but I don't know how you'll take the information I'm about to let out."

"We are grown men. I'm sure we can handle it." Loke said.

"okay sir. Here goes. The thug we captured confessed to have been sent by your mother, Mr Dragneel." The police chief said

"I knew it. I knew she was responsible all along. So I'm guessing you have her in your custody?" Loke said.

"On the contrary Mr heartfila. It seems she knew we would come for her. She doesn't seem to be anywhere around town. I've even sent word to the train stations and airports but wherever she fled to…we missed her but be rest assured, there's no way she can ever wonder into this town, she's wanted for attempted murder. She'd be captured at sight."

"She's a very influential woman. She can find a way- " Loke said.

"No she's not. She made her wealth by getting married to men stealing their wealth and if they proved stubborn she'd kill them. I have evidence for this in my late father's journal, dad was going to divorce her when he found out but was preoccupied with his brother and business rival Acgnologia who later succeeded in killing my father out of jealousy. Apparently my dad knew his brother planned to kill him, he wrote it all in his journal, I was shocked when I read it. I thought my father's death was of a natural cause." Natsu said.

"Isn't Acgnologia the guy that was arrested and killed by the government because he tried to create a deadly weapon that would have inevitably been humanities doom?" Loke asked to clarify.

"Yes he is. And a very lucky man too if you ask me. I would have killed him personally for what he did to my father." Natsu said.

"Can you submit a copy of the journal as more evidence to put her down. Now she's wanted for series of murders according to what you just said." The chief said.

"No problem chief. I'll be here tomorrow morning with it"

"We need to go back to the hospital before Nashi wakes up" Loke said.

"Yeah you are right. And I kinda have a bad feeling all of a sudden. I think we should hurry" Natsu said.

"Yeah sure. I'll call Lucy. Thank you sir. We'll be leaving now." Loke said

********* _ **In the car back to the hospital**_ ********

"I've been calling her now since we left the chief's office. I'm getting really scared. I think one of us should have stayed with her." Loke said.

"Please you better be fine…"

******** _ **At the hospital**_ *********

Lucy heard someone come into the ward. She suspected it was one of the nurses or doctors but then "you thought I was joking when I said I will was going to me make you pay. I admit I bluffed about the video but I'm not bluffing about what I'm about to do." Lucy tried getting up but the Mrs conbolt was quicker in grabbing sleeping Nashi by the hair and covering her mouth to muffle the startled and now awake girl's scream.

"Nashi!" Lucy trying screaming but the pain in her tummy won't allow it.

"Shhhh! If you make a sound I'll snap her neck."

"Okay okay. Please don't hurt her"

Nashi was kicking and trying to free herself but to no avail.

"Please don't hurt her I'll do whatever you want."

"Its too late for that now. I've come here for revenge. I'll kill you and this abomination you and Natsu made. Yes!...I knew all along you carried his child. Another dragneel abomination! I only want to see all the dragneels out of this world. Natsu was going to be next after he'd make my company grow"

"How can you say such things about your own child"

"Stop up another word and I'll hurt her. And he's not my son!"

"No please don't! You can kill me instead. Please don't hurt my daughter" Lucy begged.

Soon the door to the ward opened

"What's going on here" a white haired female said

"Lisanna!" Lucy said.

"Lisanna what are you doing here?" Mrs conbolt asked.

"I should be asking you this ma'am. What are you doing to that child?"

"I'm here to finish off what my stupid hit man couldn't, I'm here to kill Lucy. And this is your chance to join me. You can have the life you wanted."

"Lisanna please… I don't care what you do to me but my daughter please...help her" Lucy pleaded with Lisanna

"She's your daughter?" lisanna asked looking at the girl that has a striking resemblance with Lucy and Natsu. She figured it was the fruit of seven years ago.

"Don't be fooled by the little girl's charms. She's a torn in our flesh. All the dragneels are." Conbolt said.

"You are right. We should end the ones that hurt us" lisanna said walking to Mrs conbolt.

"Nooo. Nashi!"

Then Lucy witnessed something unexpected she saw lisanna pull something from her bag and then kicked Mrs conbolt to free the little girl from her grasp then pointed the object she removed from her bag at Mrs conbolt. It was a teaser. Lisanna teased Mrs conbolt.

Nashi ran to her mother's side. "Mummy! I was so scared!"

Two nurses ran into the room. "What happened here?"

"This woman tried to kill your patient. I suggest you bond her then call the cops and double your security to avoid things like this happening in the future" Lisanna said.

…

The cops had already taken Mrs conbolt away. Then Natsu and Loke barged in

"what happened here. Lucy are you okay?" Natsu ran to her and hugged her while missing the picture of his lisanna in the room

"Your step mum almost killed Nashi and I but Lisanna saved us right on time" she said looking at Lisanna and smiling a bit.

"So much for the thorough investigation and checkpoints, police chief" Natsu said

"she saved you?" Loke asked looking at Lisanna

"Yes." Lucy said angrily pouting

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I was hurt that's why" Loke said.

"Aren't we missing the bigger picture. They just escaped death?" Natsu said.

"Natsu's right. What happened to Mrs conbolt" Loke asked

"She was taken into custody." Lisanna said.

"Ohh I see…" he said looking at Lisanna for the first since he entered the ward.

"Serves her right. She's going to be there a long time" Natsu said

Natsu scratched the back of his head, something he did when he was nervous. Lucy noticed. "Lucy…this whole life and death situation has me viewing life in a different way. And also makes me feel so stupid for what I did" Lucy growled "sorry...what I'm trying to say is I want to spend the rest of my life with you forever and also with Nashi and the baby. Please Lucy heartfilia will you marry me? Although I would have asked in a more romantic way. You deserve the best"

Everybody looked at Lucy including Nashi. Waiting for her answer.

"Yes I will" Lucy said

Natsu hugged then kissed her "wow seriously. I never thought you'd accept"

"Neither did I but I can't deny the fact that I love you and Nashi does too. I'm willing to let go of the past and look towards the future.

"Yay. We are going to be a real family" Nashi cooed

"Congrats you both. I'll be leaving now" Lisanna said and rushed out of the ward. You could tell she was at the brink of crying her eyes out. Lucy gave Loke a look.

"Okay fine! I'll go" Loke rushed out of the ward too. He saw her retreating form in the corridor. He called out to her but that only made her walk faster.

He ran to catch up with her, he grabbed her arm when he did. She started crying so profusely. Loke turned her to face him and then he hugged her.

"L-let go Loke… I don't deserve this. I don't deserve your sympathy."

"Just like Lucy says. You shouldn't live in the past. I'm willing to give this another try.

* * *

General pov:

6 months after Natsu and Lucy got married. She went into labour and gave birth to a blonde baby boy that still resembled Lucy. Loke and Lisanna went on a vacation to rebond while Erza and jellal also got married. Mrs conbolt was jailed for life. Zeref and Natsu officially became partners in running the company. Everything somehow turned out right for those who deserved it.

* * *

Thanks for reading my version of "The one that got away" although I'm sure when the original author decides to continue, it'd be better than this. Thanks again for reading. And I'm also sorry I'm to lazy to re-read and correct my mistakes


End file.
